


Who Get A Bigger Fist

by KATOMAI



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not 5 Minutes But A Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: *中文字數約39,000字。番外約8,000字Not 5 Minutes But A Life是一本用短短九萬字就把Illya的人生給交出去的故事，分為三大篇來敘述Illya的攻略手冊。第二篇Who Get A Bigger Fist，
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Who Get A Bigger Fist

「為什麼我要留在這裡。」

「就留在這裡。」繃著臉不容拒絕的說出兩個單字，用力且低沉的聲音，帶著瞪大的藍眼睛往下大眼瞪小眼的與嬌小的女孩爭執不下。

「該去的應該是我和蘇洛，難道你的社交能力可以………」仰頭著她的脖子真的很痠，她甚至想站在桌子上表示她的不滿，在充滿著留與不留的迴圈裡，她忍不住的不想保留任何客氣。

「那裡太危險。」打斷這不服輸的說詞，只要硬起脾氣來就表現出蠻橫不願合作的模樣，從他說了第一句要她留在飯店開始，他們的聲音就愈來愈大聲。

「難道上次就不危險了嗎，你問蘇洛，為什麼我不能去。」他看了一眼從他和伊利亞開始爭執就沒有再說過話的人，這從初次碰面就贏得自己信賴的人，她知道蘇洛會支持自己。

在她沒有準備好時，這人會鼓勵自己，她當然相信當她準備好時，他沒有拒絕的理由。

「蓋比。」曾試著要介入卻總是欲言又止的抬起手來，他走到順勢讓位的紅色恐怖旁邊，站在蓋比眼前彎起腰來鄭重的說著。「留在這裡，我跟他一致認為妳應該留下來。」

「為什麼，難道你以為我拿不起槍還是………」

「上次你有家人，你也是為了家人，可這次的場合不容女人在啊。」那一臉不能諒解的神情與聲音讓原本磁性的嗓音聽起來更振振有詞，伸手按住嬌小的肩膀，他試著表露出關切的善意。

「我可以扮成………」圓潤卻充滿著說服力的從容嗓音讓她莫名的覺得自己似乎沒有理由爭論下去，她腦中甚至閃過蘇洛在暗示，她上次還有機會成人質，而這次會有嗎？

「留在這裡，支援我們，難不成伊利亞要在這裡放著我們兩個出去被綁嗎。」兩人一起有默契的看向一旁站直的高大男人，穿上難得的西裝帥氣逼人，卻一臉皺緊眉毛的兇狠樣，帶著幽默的語調他朝這就像自己妹妹的人挑高了眉。

看著笨重的通訊器材一眼，不甘心的大眼睛瞪向那依然板著臉，上次假扮成自己未婚夫的男人，再看著那笑的一臉溫柔的蘇洛像哄著妹妹一樣強硬卻帶著優雅好聽的聲調，她沒有要繼續反駁下去。

「我知道妳會做的很好的。」說完話就優雅的直起身，他走到一旁拿起自己的西裝外套看了伊利亞一眼，兩人非常有默契的就走出了房門。

華麗的壁燈與看起來不便宜的花瓶裝飾著門外的走廊，比上次住的飯店還要奢華，果然主管不同待遇也是截然不同，他仔細的用眼睛掃過花瓶的價值邊走邊穿上自己的外套。

「你為什麼不直接跟她說，目標喜歡的是男人。」

「因為她不一定會認同，凡事男人一定辨認的出裹在布料底下的是不是帶把的。」他突然覺得自己好像被讚揚了嘴上功夫，可好勝的KGB似乎想提供更好的說詞，他勾起了嘴角笑的滿是得意的扣起了鈕扣。

猛然的翻了一個白眼，對於露骨的說詞他表示了要這男人不要在繼續說下去，不想再多看這穿著西裝總是多了幾分魅力的男人，拐了個彎走下了有紅毯鋪地的樓梯。「說不讓她去的明明是你。」

「你開車嗎，達令。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

「在他們替我開車門前下車幫我開門。」眼看車子就要開到門口，他還看到伊利亞用後照鏡撇了一下眼刀看了自己一眼，車一停，站在門口等候的男人們身穿西裝靠了上來迎接他們，就看伊利亞依照自己所說不情願的迅速開了車門。

繃著史上臭了不能再臭的臉龐，散發著讓人不敢恭維的殺氣，自從長腿伸出車外俐落起身的瞬間，讓所有人僵在原地的維持著原有的笑臉，敏銳的在等待賓客的發落。

看著那笑的一臉得意的搭檔，開了後座的門後他挺直了腰將眼睛撇向一旁，朝其中一名點了點頭示意車子交給他，回頭看著這比自己個子小的人穿著一向體面的男人與其中一個陌生人耳語。

勾著嘴角輕聲的就逗笑了人，化解了原本僵硬的氣氛，隨即他就看到那繃著臉的人在與自己對視不到一秒就撇開眼刀轉過了身，自己就要走上台階，迎風一股淡淡的海水味，他悠哉大步的跟了上去，看著那穿上他親自挑選的合身西裝，花了兩天說服這個人穿上自己喜歡的品味，修飾的腰身與修長的雙腿讓這個人一舉一動都散發著性感。

「開門當司機。」知道那一下車就散發著費洛蒙的男人跟了上來，碎念著讓對方聽得到的聲量，這人還不知道要花多少拿手本事才會走到門口，讓他想愈走愈快，卻發現自己被由後靠上了臂膀，那在自己臉邊低語讓他停下了腳步。

「是情人。」迅速的牽起伊利亞的左手，蘇洛領先的走上最後一個台階，並預料的看著那回神的人錯愕的想甩開自己的手，整張臉迅速的紅了起來，更是拉住自己不讓自己往前走。

「放開我的手。」當自己壓低的聲量依然足以引起身旁人的側目，他彆扭的閉緊了嘴巴，卻發現眼前若是一對的男人，都挽著彼此的手，他一臉惱怒的瞪向那朝自己算計的男人，而那回以自己無辜笑容的男人還十指相扣的將手拉了起來。

「喔？你今天忘了戴錶。還有蓋比，我聽到妳清喉嚨的聲音了。」他朝著遠方的搭檔表示他是有備而來，便拉著一臉不自在的"情人"往前迎上那等候賓客的優雅男人，並些微的眨了個眼後用著悅耳紳士的聲音說出自己臥底的名字。

「亨利卡維爾。」

「好的，這位是。」

看著人迅速的找到了名單上的名字，那軟綿的語調配上那勾人的眼睛，他認真的覺得眼前的男人有給他是女人的錯覺，他是化了妝嗎，那對上的注視讓他不自在的想撇開眼睛。「艾米，艾米漢默。」

「好的，兩位這邊請。」

一踏進鋪上昂貴地毯的地方，眼睛所見都是一群一群人圍著桌子，瀰漫著菸酒的味道讓他瞬間想起自己不愉快的童年，微微的倒抽一口氣，華麗的吊燈、精緻的裝潢、細膩的擺設、地位的顯擺，在自家宅子擺起桌子賭起錢來。

他怎麼看都不舒服，只差眼前沒有女人。

「你不玩嗎。」放眼望去真的清一色的男人，他真的覺得有點無趣，興致勃勃的看著一桌一桌的籌碼以及賭局，他迫不及待的想去試一手，卻發現自己牽著的人更皺起了臉一臉嫌棄的搖了一下頭。「那陪我熱個身。」

「你不會忘了今天你要來幹嘛吧。」

拉住這拿到籌碼就愈來愈興奮的男人，他忍不住就是想嘮叨幾句，這吊兒郎當還一臉狀況外的人到底有沒有自覺今天的任務連一個差錯都不行，蘇洛愛賭果然還真名不虛傳，雖然不是眼睛在發亮，但那不怠慢卻積極的從容，這分明就是賭鬼。

「我要坐到主桌幫你拖延時間啊。」挑著眉他勾起了嘴角莫名的笑著，他沒忘記這次跟威佛利的會議可都是他自己在說話，有三分之二的決議他都代表著他們三個人做決定，而且他從來沒在工作上表現的出不專業過。

「你知道冥王星可以一次就………」再次想表示今天任務的嚴重性甚至不比上次天王星還來的低，他甚至覺得自己沒看錯，蘇洛的確在看任務燈片時定住不動是因為睡著，卻發現這人拉著自己的手又走了起來。

「好了好了，反正你懂就好，不管是238還是239還是235，先找到它再說吧。」

TBC


	3. 3

03

不想參予也占了人家一個位置，他喝了一口酒鬱悶的看著無聊的牌桌，散開在味蕾裡的味道就像果汁一樣，與眼前所見一樣無趣，就看一旁下注的搭擋砸了錢後，帶著舒暢的詭異神情讓肩膀湊了過來。

「你真的不玩？我可以教你。」他一臉惋惜的露出興奮的表情，邊對一旁的男子拋媚眼，就像是在座都是他的知己一樣，只有他的搭擋除外，就看那一臉依然冷漠的臉蛋用藍眼睛緩慢的掃了眼刀過來，強烈的表示他不感興趣。

「我只下棋不下賭。」他一直有個直覺就是蘇洛愛賭不怕賭不只是因為這些東西他很在行，而是他應該還很在行出老千，要跟這個人賭博，那跟找個人不帶武器跟自己單挑一樣，必輸無疑。

「這又不只是錢。」

「等你運氣用完了再來跟我說這不是只有錢的問題。」喝光手上杯中的酒液，他打開交疊的長腿站起身，決定再去拿一杯酒來，完全無視蘇洛直盯著自己張開雙腳站起身和挺直的腰桿看著自己離開了座位。

喝了第五杯果汁，他認真的覺得這裡沒有酒是能喝的，而他們在等待機會產生，雖然不管如何蘇洛都得到主桌去，但總有個更好的機會是最好的，不過這渾然也是蘇洛想趁機賭幾把的計畫吧，耳邊突然傳來樂器聲，他皺緊了眉。

「為什麼是爵士。」

「你有這麼仇美。」看了身旁那露出一臉不屑爵士樂的男人，他朝那等著自己示意的發牌員點了一下頭，笑著始終不變的優雅笑容，就看坐在旁邊快無聊死的搭檔湊了過來在自己耳邊小聲的要抱怨。

「這身衣服讓我覺得………」

「更襯托你的修長身線，很好看，我買單的。」看著那一臉不自在的人作勢的想要表示對身上的衣裝感到彆扭，他打斷伊利亞還沒說完的話，看著那被自己回的當場接不下話的人，他還順手喝了那人手上拿的酒，卻看他無視自己要接了話下去。

「我覺得這褲子很貼，而且腰也………」

不只是他覺得很彆扭，他只是出去拿個酒周圍的人都透露著異樣的眼光，不知道是自己身上哪裡出了甚麼問題，平常沒受到這麼多的注目，讓他渾身不自在的想將這身給脫下來，卻看蘇洛除了打斷自己的話還說出讓他無法接下去的說詞。

「性感極了。」

「你。」幾乎當場就腦羞的紅起臉來，卻發現蘇洛連自己一眼都沒看，還從容的打斷自己的話還與發牌員默契十足的互動，讓他一個字也說不下去，就聽到那做成耳飾的收音器從耳裡傳出蓋比的聲音。

"蘇洛，你再騷擾伊利亞我就用廣播"

從耳裡同樣傳來用聽也受不了他們打情罵俏的威脅，但當然被人家聽到是不會少一塊肉啦，只是他會被伊利亞揍而已，不知為何心裡覺得甜蜜的嘴角又仰了起來，眼角注意到目標走入自己的視線，他知道這準備繼續抱怨下去的搭擋也屏息的與自己一樣注意到。

「打我。」

「甚麼。」聲音小到他有點懷疑自己是不是聽錯了，那巡視著自己的客人們的男人正要從他們的桌邊走過，他看著這專心的看著目標的搭檔，臉上掛著曖昧的笑容，聽到蘇洛再次堅定的語氣小聲的傳來。

「現在，唔。」與目標對上了眼，他笑得格外勾人，就看那人也回以曖昧的微笑，突然甜膩的味道撲上自己的鼻，濕涼的感覺潑在自己的臉上，他有點訝異過來的不是拳頭，居然是酒。

「就只一直看著別人。」用力的將酒杯放在桌上，憤怒的說詞搭著那從頭臭到尾的臉實在是逼真到了不行，用力的起身還朝那愣在當下的主人翁愣了一眼後轉身離開。

無奈的閉起了眼睛，他甩了手看了一下自己的西裝濕到甚麼樣的程度，心裡認真的覺得自己受到了報復，他身上這套衣服可不是名牌可以形容而已耶，當他想抹掉自己臉上的甜酒時，就看一條手帕出現在自己眼前。

「沒事嗎，需要我，呃？」

優雅紳士的英國腔讓蘇洛覺得親切，那五官甚至鮮明的不像是歐洲人，他倒沒有料到這人說出口的話這麼好聽，他接過手帕看著男人示意的朝伊利亞離開的方向看了一眼，似乎在問著需不需要把那個人抓過來好好教訓一下。

「不用了，謝謝你。」笑了一聲，他發現目標開始對自己有好感，他將擦完身上水滴的手帕交給男人身旁的部下，就看再次出現在自己眼前的是一個邀請的右手，他抬頭挑眉看著男人笑的是如此靦腆。

「你的伴不做陪，要到我那桌去嗎。」

握住朝自己伸來的手優雅的站起身，他拉了拉自己的西裝外套擺出你先請的手勢，便跟在男人身後，他這時才發現這人比他想像的高，雖然他是不用像看伊利亞一樣到仰頭啦，想起門口的那位男人，他覺得自己似乎也不是他會喜歡的類型。

往內走只看到一群男人圍著一張豪華的賭桌，旁邊擺滿了長的沙發椅，搞不好他一個不小心就看到兩個男人躺了下去，更何況在這裡集於一堆相貌姣好的男人們，他突然聽到轉盤的聲音，看著那象牙製的白色珠子在輪盤內滾動。

「啊，是歐式輪盤？」在他的記憶中法式輪盤的珠子還要小一點，他看著男人朝自己笑出了滿意的笑容，便聽到男伴們爭先恐後的迎接說詞，不過他的重點落在有人問起門口的男人。

「你不是要帶理查進來嗎。」

「怎麼帶了別人回來。」

「他忙完就會自己進來。」

「喔，是美式輪盤。」看著緩慢下來的輪盤他發現自己看到的是兩個綠色的格子，主人翁濃厚的英國腔以及情人之一又是標準英國名，看到這流行於英國的輪盤是美式不是歐式他一點也不意外。「我押12。」

當輪盤停下來的一瞬間落在紅色的12格子上，立刻迎來的男人們的歡呼聲，而站在自己身旁的男人還莫名不解的看向自己笑著，輪盤是沒有正期望值的一種遊戲，贏的機率可說是比1:1還來的低。

「運氣吧。」無辜的挑了眉，的確輪盤是他大概喝酒喝多了才會去玩的遊戲，畢竟無法靠技巧更無法靠心法的賠率遊戲，除了珠子轉最後幾圈稍微可以猜的出落在哪外，如果不能再輸幾次後贏一次，這真的是賠慘的遊戲，看著在場沒有一個人贏得賭注，他優雅的走到他喜歡的位置上，靠上了桌後聽到莊荷尷尬小聲的說著。

「先生，您剛是沒有在打珠前。」

「我知道，下一輪我依然壓紅色。」客氣的將一枚籌碼放了上去，他看向這跟在自己身後移動的人，在與自己對上眼後說出了自己的名字，不外乎，他沒有說出他不熟悉的名字，不然他就真的是跑錯桌了。

「克里斯韓德森。」

「亨利卡維爾。」禮貌性的報上自己的名字，眼角發現遠處有一對熟悉的眸子在盯著自己，那靠著牆雙手環胸的男人，毫不隱諱的就朝他們方向直盯，臉上依然掛著招牌的臭臉。

「常玩嗎。」這第一次來到自己宅子裡的人就讓他引起了莫名的好奇，除了他稍微有聽到這男人眼睛一直在勾人之外，在身旁的男人也一直是醒目的焦點，他發現客人的眼神默默的看向外面，他也轉過了頭。「他還盯著這邊看呢。」

「你不要這麼兇嗎，都不敢來搭訕了。」湊上自己的肩膀他撞上了身前人的胸膛，並在那沒有閃躲的耳邊低語，他朝著收音器另一端的搭檔雙關的說著，讓遠處的伊利亞當場冷眼的挑了眉，就看韓德森不解的挪開了自己的臉。

「甚麼。」

「你看，多少人看著你，別再看著他了，不然，我早就到這來了不是嗎。」伸手大膽的將手掌貼上了身前人的胸膛，他知道伊利亞聽得懂自己在隔空對他說話，他依然語帶雙關的笑得更迷人，便順勢坐下自己的椅子，看著輪盤轉到了黑色上。

「可惜。」

「除了喝酒下注，還有甚麼嗜好嗎。」

腦中閃過了女人這個單字，但想想不對，他應該要說男人，但他覺得他說男人比說女人還容易被伊利亞拖出去埋了，他瞬間換了說詞，停頓的不讓任何人起疑。「投資。」

「投資甚麼？」

「戰爭，還有鈽礦可以投資嗎，克里斯韓德森先生。」理所當然的語調像是在說著甚麼茶餘飯後的口氣，但說到鈽礦的時候他捕捉到眼前的男人雙眼為之一亮，順勢的將自己的目光全部留在這人的臉上，他看著人笑了一口氣。

「談生意。」單刀直入的說詞沒有給自己太大的反感，他覺得有些可惜，談論到生意上就算他們有再多更同的興趣，也終究是利益為重。

「我們明天跟您有約，只是今天來玩玩。」

「沒有鈽礦，目前只有鈾礦中含有少量的鈽。」沒有懷疑此人的來意，他更正了並回答了對自己提出的問題，就看男人露出狐疑的表情認真的不懂自己的說詞。

「鈾礦不是早已都成美蘇兩國給佔光了。」

「所以你又是為了誰來的呢。」靠上了椅背解開了西裝的鈕扣，雙腿交疊他等著眼前人的回應，就看那人露出了虎牙笑的如此爽快，並依然記得在打珠前跟莊荷投注。

「你說呢，只要有錢誰不想投資，紅色。」

TBC


	4. 4

幫我拿給牆邊那位男士好嗎。是時候該把自己得手的東西交給搭擋，他由胸口抽出了手帕跟一旁的服務生借了一支筆，便再請他將手帕拿出去，就看身旁的男人好奇的勾起了嘴角問著。

「你寫甚麼給他。」

「我寫著，我今晚要睡在這了。」緩慢的加重音節，優雅的嗓音毫不害臊說著露骨的雙關語，笑著將眼神移到旁邊，他看著伊利亞拿到自己的手帕打開了看，立刻又捏緊了手中的手帕，沉著臉離開。

「呵呵，哎呀，他生氣的走掉了呢。」

兩人目睹著伊利亞離開了他們的視線，就看門口那位美人理察走了進來，身後跟著在門口那兩個高大的保鑣，就這樣的待遇而言，他知道這人一定是目前最親密的床伴了，一身白色西裝襯著纖細的身形，深邃的五官帶著一貫的微笑。

「老闆，抱歉，打擾一下。」

彎身湊近韓德森的耳邊，小聲的說著會讓自己親自走進來傳遞的訊息，與旁邊的人對上眼，他發現情人的新客人用著趣味的神情在打量自己。

「提前一天？」

他看著目標一臉不耐煩的移開自己的臉看著一臉冷靜的人，他知道他今天沒有約，那種玩到一半被打擾的感覺很差，但是這位美男子只是無奈的笑著點了點頭，就讓韓德森心不甘情不願的站起身，並把身邊的男伴也都一起叫了跟去。

「失陪一下。」

笑著目送一群突然安靜的人們跟在韓德森與理查的身後出去，他看著莊荷朝自己點了一下頭後朝吧檯走了過去休息一下，他認真的覺得現在是不把他當一回事，還是這是信任自己？他沒開口說自己是小偷，可是不能這樣小看他啊。

"伊利亞，伊利亞，你聽到了嗎，他現在離開這裡了，他們的交易好像提前了？"

「提前？」順利的溜上二樓，他小心翼翼的環看四周，不同於剛剛人多嘴雜熱鬧的地方，這裡安靜的他都想躡手躡腳偷偷的移動，可是由於他個子不小這樣移動起來更加詭異，他只有放輕放慢的走個每個房門口。

"他今天明明就沒有約，而且我聽到他有點不太高興的說提前一天。"

「一天，他明天的交易除了冥王星還有別的嗎，難道我們的行動被發現了？」他開始覺得莫名其妙，為什麼二樓都是房間，他剛剛在一樓明明就還有看到會議室之類的，他壓低自己的聲量，把自己的疑問拋出來給兩個搭檔。

"發現？蓋比，我記得他的訪客紀錄表上只約了三位吧？"

"嗯對，我查一下是誰提前。"

"伊利亞，你先看找不找得到密室。伊利亞？"

「有人。」他發現這沒有接收到自己回應就一直呼喊的搭檔，讓他焦躁的壓低聲量要他閉嘴，他緊貼著牆只隔一個轉角他就會被看到，就聽耳邊傳來的提議讓他想翻白眼。

"弄昏他啊。"

「這裡沒地方藏人好嗎。」他只是要到會議室，但二樓到處都是房間，他還不知道門若打得開裡面會是甚麼人，光著身子的男人們嗎，想著他連門把都不想碰。

"是甚麼人？"

「一個年輕的少，少年。」當他要回答的時候他突然愣了一下，他沒有辦法確定自己看的到是不是真的是男的，怎麼他一來到這裡後，他覺得每個男人都長得這麼中性。

"你剛剛是想說少女嗎，去色誘他下樓就好了啊。"

「蛤。」聽到蘇洛帶著笑聲的嗓音，他覺得自己似乎被笑了一番，但那說的雲淡風輕的說詞更讓他一頭霧水，色誘？跟一個男人色誘甚麼啊，還是一個毛沒長齊的孩子，才正打算反駁就聽到收音器裡傳來韓德森的聲音。

「讓你久等了。」

「喔不會。」發現克里斯韓德森突然回到了坐位上，他立刻不慌不忙的調整自己的坐姿讓主人入席，並帶著捉弄的口氣看向所有被他帶回來的男人們。「我還以為今晚你不會再回到這個位置上了呢。」

會不會太快了點，所以是那些人被打發走了，還是東西都已經成交了？

「沒有，是生意上的事。」

看著男人在自己身旁坐了下來，他突然發現這裡還少了一個男人，不，嚴格來說是三個男人，那個理查和他的保鑣是去哪了？回門口？現在還有賓客？「那這下可得換你等我了，剛剛喝了很多，我現在正需要去洗手間。」

"蘇洛，那個人可能是明天那位匿名者。"

「我知道，有人領他去搬冥王星了，伊利亞，你現在在二樓嗎。」

他悠哉的走著，自然的穿過了人群與走廊，他盡量讓自己看起來從容，即便他現在知道他們要找的核武可能落入別人手中，剛剛在與韓德森對話時耳邊還不時傳來伊利亞拙劣的演技台詞，他知道搭檔成功的排除萬難正在前往會議室中。

"我進去了。"

「上樓是要左轉還是右轉，怎麼走。」他想趕快到沒有人的走廊，他甚至可以輕聲的快跑，不過首先他要知道路線，雖然他們明明知道他們要找的會議室就是在二樓，可就是有人現在才找到。

"右轉半圈後左轉然後靠著左邊往右邊的走廊有兩間會議室。"

「你確定你這樣報路不會迷路嗎？」終於找到樓梯，他幾乎是邊跑邊跳的上二樓，卻馬上發現往左邊的走廊有兩位保鑣的背影，他心裡納悶怎麼伊利亞沒遇到，他這樣往右走應該撞個正著才是啊。

貼著牆他緩緩的蹲下身，往右移動的趕快拉開跟他們之間的距離，安靜的片刻他聽到收音器傳來金屬碰撞的聲音，這人是要把鎖給拆了嗎，他現在是解不開鎖就對了？

好不容易到達準備要左轉的轉角，迎面就是遇上剛剛那兩位魁武的黑西裝男人，抬頭他尷尬的現在還是蹲著詭異的行走姿勢，他的心裡無限的默哀，因為他最接近目標，所以他身上可是半點武器都沒有。

他看著兩個男人沉著臉的盯著自己緩慢的站起身，他突然往前撲上兩人兩手各抓住兩人的領帶，立刻重心往下勒住他們，更看著兩個傻子為了鬆開領帶不斷與自己反方向使力，他立刻蹬了起來雙腳往其中一個人的肚子踹，更順勢的倒在地毯上踩著這當場昏過去的人的肚子後滾了一圈蹲在地上，發現自己有一隻手鬆了。

他喘息的看著另一位跟著倒地的人劇烈的咳嗽，他趕緊拉著手上的領帶將男人拖進轉角，立刻往左邊的走廊跑過去，就看見右邊有個莫名隔出來的走廊，才看到伊利亞忙著在解鎖，兩人對上眼不到半秒就被後面追上的人給勒住了脖子。

「唔。」勒緊自己的力量不到一秒就因為看到搭檔在解鎖瞬間遲緩了施壓的力量，他立刻重心下墜抱著脖子上的手往前將人摔了出去，更用膝蓋滑了過去壓住胸前，用手臂勒緊了脖子直到人昏了過去。

他發現伊利亞完全沒有要過來幫忙的意思，邊喘邊站起身從自己暗袋拿出用菸盒掩飾的小工具盒，他推開了玻璃門，便看著搭檔自動的停下手邊往旁邊讓位，更順手的將工具盒放到他的手上。「拿著。」

「你剛剛是快跌倒了嗎。」他配合的將工具盒打開，冷眼的看著氣息快調順的男人又由胸口拿出了手套，他雖然覺得這人的寢技好像有點進步，重心沒站那麼高好讓對方夾住頭反被摔，但，剛剛那膝蓋不是很順暢。

「你可以好好拿著嗎，不要再玩了。」好氣沒氣的說著，他雖然是專業開鎖也不要這樣，每次他帶著不同的工具他就研究個沒完，從伊利亞手上放下其中一支，便將手套給帶好，他發現他的搭檔好像對他很有意見。

「為什麼要戴手套。」

「這是開鎖耶。」

輕易的就將鎖給解開，解了兩道鎖他們推開了隱藏式的鐵門，看著普通在不過的會議室，除了一面精心裝潢的牆壁，進去電燈還自動打開，他覺得這會議室根本看不出來哪裡有機關。「你為什麼不等我」

「你給我不就是要我自己過來嗎。」

「你需不需要跟我學開鎖。」他收起自己的工具盒，看著搭檔拿起頻率收發器跟自己在雞同鴨講，他單刀直入的說明他在解鎖到底花了多少時間，就看伊利亞不以為然的聳肩表示不屑。

「你怎麼不跟我學擒拿，說的好像你甚麼都會。」

「你剛剛在外面太僵硬了。」不小心又打開兩個人的話匣子，他才要說那生硬的社交技巧才真的讓人佩服，從頭臉臭到尾連笑都不笑，果不其然，伊利亞又回話了。

「你忙著應付那個男的呢你還知道我在幹嘛。」

「那只是個男孩你用不著猶豫吧。」

「你連冥王星是鈾還是鈽都不知道。」

「我知道鈽有鈾提煉也有在鈾礦………」

"你們是用好了沒。"

因為蓋比的喝止讓兩個人陷入沉默，現在有人可能正在搬核武，而他們還有閒情你一言我一語的打情罵俏，蘇洛已經摸了一整個牆壁已經開始在摸旁邊的擺設是不是有甚麼機關，而打破這個沉默的卻不是蘇洛而是伊利亞。

「你的英國腔說的比美國腔還道地。」

「那是因為我在倫敦待了很長一段時間，你的美國腔才可怕，完全聽不出你是俄國人。」將視線轉向坐在椅子上背對自己的男人，他大概可以猜的出此刻伊利亞是帶著甚麼表情。

對於這種婉轉的讚美他冷哼了一聲，繼續調整手上的頻率，沒有回以蘇洛的回答方式來解釋自己為什麼有讓人無法辨識的美國口音，伊利亞專心的在分析這面牆後到底是否真藏有他們要的，更沒發現蘇洛走到側邊的方向看著自己。

「你確定這次警報器你關掉了？」

「你笑了。」

「我沒有。」雙手摸上牆壁他好像看到有兩個異點，他莫名的看向一旁的蘇洛表示他很嚴肅，卻看蘇洛笑得更是曖昧的露出靦腆的虎牙，好像在開心甚麼一樣。

「你明明就笑了。」

「沒有。」翻了白眼他嘆了一口氣，更想忍住自己忍不住想上仰的嘴角，這人好像在得意博得自己笑容一樣沾沾自喜，讓他都覺得怪異的想跟著笑。

「你嘴角………」

"你們兩個再調情我就轉成廣播。"

收音器再度傳來蓋比的聲音，讓兩個人當場又安靜了下來，正當伊利亞覺得自己好像有點被蘇洛牽著鼻子走的時候，他想清一下喉嚨表示他有聽到蓋比所說，不過另一頭卻傳來威佛利的聲音。

"事實上，我有聽到。"

「咳。」兩個人尷尬的倒抽了一口氣同時頓了幾秒，蘇洛還忍不住乾咳了一聲，伊利亞則猛然的想要掐死蘇洛的衝動，鎮定情緒的雙手朝異點平均力量的按了下去，他發現只有自己椅子的半徑圍在旋轉。

「動了。」

「伊利亞────」看著伊利亞瞬間因為暗門而轉到牆壁的另外一邊，他錯愕的想上前停止轉動，敲上牆壁發現自己被留在會議室裡。「伊利亞，伊利亞，你聽得到我的聲音嗎。」

「可以，沒事，這是暗門。」一片黑暗的視線突然亮起了幾盞燈，他發現前面幾步就沒有路可走，站起身往前小心翼翼的移動腳步，他依然聽到搭擋在牆的另一頭大喊著。

「你剛剛是按到甚麼────」

「你該回去拖延時間了，你離開太久了。」牆後表示想跟自己一起行動，但這傢伙好像忘了他只是去上個廁所不是去打一砲，燈光在自己頭頂上隨著自己的移動而熄滅而打開，踩在邊緣處他往下俯瞰了陡峭的坡度。

「那裏面有甚麼。」

「有通往地道的樓梯，你該去看沒觸動警報器但觸動了甚麼。」蘇洛的聲音聽起來像是洩氣一樣的打消了念頭，因為他知道這門的設計應該是卡住了，除非他轉回去，但現在的確還不是他們可以一起行動的時候。

「你要在冥王星被送走前讓蓋比他們進來。」不知道為什麼他有不好的預感，雖然比起受過的訓練，伊利亞比他都還來的幹練多了，而且身為軍人的身分也比自己還長，可他就是覺得那位匿名者不太對勁，就看那傳來的口氣是那麼的自信且故作無奈的捉狹語調。

「這不用你指揮，牛仔。」

TBC


	5. 5

「你相信我現在沒看到半顆東西嗎。」走下階梯寬敞的空間大的像停機房一樣，如果說這裡有私人飛機從這裡載核武出去他根本不會懷疑，但這裡就像個倉庫，大到足以成為各國的轟炸目標，不管是核武還是原礦還是軍火，不管這裡是不是個中繼站。

都是一個引火自焚的地方。

"搬出去了？這麼快。"

「那些東西那麼多那麼重，怎麼可能。」光是Fat Man就長達3米多，直徑就有一米五，重達277普特的內爆式原子彈怎麼可能移動的這麼快，他知道外面有跑道，但如果需要貨櫃船載走的數量應該不只有一顆。

"你確定是那裏嗎。"

「這裡是倉庫，肯定是這裡。」由槍帶裡掏出槍來，熟練的由暗袋拿出消音器裝了上去，他走到掛滿槍械的架子區，打算穿越過這區再到另一端的倉門，他看得出來會擺在這裡的東西，都是目標近期要販售的商品。「門是開著。」

"伊利亞，那扇門應該就是接跑道，你看一下直升機能停在那嗎。"

「如果妳們不想被炸毀，建議妳們還是從門口直接去抓目標。」直接停在人家倉庫前，在還沒說明來意還沒降落好就被打下來了吧，看著這些美麗的大槍，他還蠻想走進子彈區看有沒有自己可以備用的子彈。

"你覺得船艦要進來了嗎。"

「不急，就算他們真運出去了，在外海就把他炸了，不懂為什麼要回收舊型的核武，現今改良的還比它們輕多了。」現在美蘇非常時期，動不動就是核武，開口閉口就是原子彈，他覺得殺了科學家銷毀實驗備份還是實際多了。

但這樣的機會根本是不可能，儼然就是讓美蘇開啟第三次世界大戰。

"你不知道它有多值錢對吧，伊利亞。"

「進棺材後錢也不會是你的。」耳邊傳來那愛錢的聲音，他翻了白眼覺得拿破崙蘇洛真是沒藥醫的小偷，成了CIA的階下囚還真死性難改，而耳邊傳來那玩世不恭的口氣讓他更是莫名的火氣上來。

"那就要趕快花完啊。"

「在你覺得可以有效的使用金錢的時候，你就被枕邊人給賣了。」他很了解蘇洛最後為什麼會被CIA給抓到，因為這位花心大蘿蔔走到哪就睡了一個，最後就被女友給出賣了。

"………………喔，我相信這次不會了。"

「我看到他們了。」

沒有聽到那被說到痛處的人沉默到後來到底接了甚麼，一到門口就看到一艘讓自己愣在原地的運輸工具，側身貼在門邊，他不可能看錯，那是蘇聯製的飛翼船，船長100多米，翼展有40多米，是可以貼近地面及水面飛行的地效飛行器。

"人數多嗎，你壓制的了嗎。"

「蓋比，船艦可以移動了。」在承載量大、隱形效果好、可怕的是航速快的KM面前，根本攔截不住，更何況配置了6管P-280反艦飛彈，他們可能改快艇攔截還比較快，雖然他知道各國都有在研究飛翼船，但這艘肯定是蘇聯的沒錯。

"我等等想辦法過去。"

「你忘了，我喜歡單打獨鬥。」

小心翼翼的跳下跑道，躲在礁石後面當遮蔽，他緩慢的移動，但要他將自己摺起來移動實在是費了他不少體力，他都覺得如果他用匍匐可能還快一點，但這裏除了只留飛行寬度的跑道外，到處都是礁石，就算有人被棄屍在這裡可能也不會有人發現。

仔細觀察著敵人的穿著，不像軍人更不像哪個特勤隊，更比較像傭兵，但他對於蘇聯會請傭兵感到不可置信，但要說蘇聯會將軍用的飛翼船賣給別國，這更讓他匪夷所思，當他想爬起身的時候，他這才發現這比所有人善於在礁石移動的人出現在他的身後。

「你到底是誰。」

一襲白西裝襯著修長的身型與骨架，筆挺優雅總是帶著微笑的五官陰沉的直視著這不令他陌生的賓客，手指扣著板機槍口對準著在這北挪威的極晝光線裡依舊深邃湛藍著雙眼的艾米漢默。

砰────

&

嗶────

「哇喔。」刺耳的聲音痛的他趕緊將收音器給摘了下來，才聽到韓德森正要問他要喝甚麼酒而已，他完全沒有聽到收音器到底傳來了甚麼聲音，倒是先前傳來的海風與伊利亞的呼吸聲還比較清晰。

「怎麼了。」

「沒有，我撥到了耳飾，有點痛而已。」攤出手掌的耳飾他陪笑著，但心裡不禁懷疑到底為什麼會有這聲音，難道是伊利亞發生甚麼事嗎，再次的將耳飾放回耳朵上，就看目標還溫柔的要伸出手幫自己戴上。

「我看看……」

「老闆，有人在港口聽到槍聲。」

急忙的腳步聲與驚慌的聲音打斷了韓德森的動作，更讓他的瞳孔不自然的放大了一點，幸虧目標已經錯愕的站起身來面向衝上來的僕人，不然這將是他今天在目標面前第一次停頓最長的秒數。

「槍聲，理查呢。」

「他在那邊，可是身邊有兩……」

「有兩個有甚麼用。」

看著韓德森緊張的模樣，他開始懷疑這人怎麼會放心讓自己的情人掌管這麼多事物，情人不就是陪在自己身邊伺候就好了嗎，正當他還在想應該已經到了他可以離開的時機時，就看另外一個身穿黑西裝的男人上前傳遞訊息。

「老闆，那邊有狀況，他們的運輸工具是裏海怪物。」

看著男人衝忙的離開更解散他們這一桌男伴，他隨後就離開這裡，他不太懂KM是甚麼東西，但是他聽得出來目標有點憤怒那似乎不在交易範圍內的同意項目裡，一路直往門外走，他邊試著呼喚從拿下收音器開始就沒有傳出聲音的搭檔。

「伊利亞？伊利亞？」

"蘇洛，你聽的到伊利亞的聲音嗎？"

「我聽不到，告訴我我要從哪裡比較快。」反倒是傳來蓋比的聲音，看來剛剛痛爆耳朵的不是只有他自己一個人，一到門口就發現只剩下一位保鑣，那攔住自己似乎沒有要讓自己離開的意思，他一個微笑就一拳往下巴揍去。

"他們現在一定從密門過去，他們最後會發現不能通過還是會出來，你可以從外面走礁石過去會比他們快。"

「如果有保鑣怎麼辦。」看著大個子因為晃了腦袋而倒了下去，他揮了揮泛紅的拳頭，認真的覺得比起近身戰，他還是喜歡用槍多了，可他身上就是沒半支槍，走礁石？像跳舞一樣蹬過去嗎？

"還問，搶槍自己用啊。"

看著這握槍手勢不是多標準的男人對準著自己，他立刻上前用左手虎掌彈開握槍的手，砰的一聲朝天開了一槍，右腳一伸掃倒了對方後順勢抓上一手可握的手臂，將重心不穩的人拉到自己懷中躺在自己身上，用自己右手始終沒開槍的槍身抵住他的脖子。

「安靜。」

「放開我，你到底是誰。」

「安靜。」在懷中人掙扎的過程中被撥掉了耳飾，多虧槍聲還有始作俑者的喊聲這下引起了那群人的注意，但是他完全不想浪費自己的子彈在這種人身上，但這個人還完全不配合。

「你要是敢傷害克里斯……」

腳步聲傳來，首先第一個出現的是持槍的保鑣，二話不說一槍朝額頭開了下去就發現不安分的手抓住自己阻止自己瞄準下一個衝上來的保鑣，立刻將懷中的人拋了出去，他抬起左腳踢開那瞄準半天的手，用左手撐起身體讓修長的雙腿夾住對手的脖子將他跩了下來，坐起身就是扭斷腿中的脖子。

微微的喘息他冷著駭人的眼神朝那嚇呆的人瞪過去，發現那人雙手依然扣著板機輕輕的顫抖著指著自己，讓他厭煩的咬牙用著原始的俄羅斯口音說話。「不要浪費我的子彈。」

這時才意識到這個男人沒有要殺自己，俐落精準的身手讓他甚至開始懷疑自己即使扣下板機也打不中眼前的男人，顫抖著聲音他不知道是害怕還是憤怒。「我記得你們明天有約，你們到底為了甚麼而來。」

「他再繼續與核武有關係，他會直接被埋了，財產歸得主所有。」

無視那毫無威脅的手槍，身邊躺了兩具自己造成的屍體，他聽到更多的腳步聲，讓他認真的覺得他們真正的敵人，是與他們搶核武的不明來歷的傭兵，雖然這原本只是單純的偷冥王星的任務而已。

「你殺了我的保鑣。」

說的好像沒有要傷害自己情人的說詞，看著在自己保鑣屍體中蹲起來的男人違和的讓他無法相信，貼在礁石上觀望的人槍才一伸出去就傳來砰的一聲，他們看著被射穿的槍洞是如此精準，就看他將槍丟了開始撿起保鑣們的槍，並抬頭要自己趕快離開。

「你有看到那些人衝過來了嗎，如果只是單純的買主，應該溜之大吉，你知道你們惹來了甚麼角色嗎，你知道那艘飛翼船是誰的嗎，快走。」

他確切的知道這些人不是想開著槍過來，但是他發現眼前這個男人渾然不知這次的交易對象有多危險，看著男人趕快離開現場，沒有掃射過來的子彈讓他不禁懷疑這些人到底要做甚麼，就聽到陌生的聲音念出自己的名字。

「不用槍，出來一對一試試，伊利亞科里亞金。」

「你是誰。」他壓低自己錯愕的心情站起身，看著前方站在跑道上的一群人，看清楚說話的金髮男人，他一點也沒有印象他會是誰，但要說這船如果是蘇聯製，知道他是KGB似乎也不該多意外。

「如果你打贏我我就告訴你。」

看著那等著自己過去平面的跑道上的人笑得如此得意，就好像自己會打輸他一樣，握緊了拳頭他想狠狠的痛宰眼前猖狂的小子，他就不信這長的比蘇洛還矮的男人除了跟他一樣槍技準了點外，還拿手了甚麼來著。

渾然沒有特別去思索一對一試試的說詞，他甚至沒有想過為什麼這群人不取自己的性命，他只想著要他作掉十幾個傭兵似乎不是甚麼太難的任務，一步一步走向跑道，翻了個身他輕易的跳上了跑道上。

「你怎麼知道我不會直接殺了你。」

低沉的嗓音及高大的身影幾乎讓所有人都怯了一步，唯獨這緊盯著自己說要一對一的男人與自己保持著適當的攻擊距離，他不知道為什麼會讓眼前怎麼看都比自己年紀小的人有決心要跟自己過個手，就看那敏捷的身子往前衝，朝自己的膝蓋踢了一下想轉移自己注意力的往自己的胸骨出拳。

擋開胸骨的拳頭，又擋開撞過來的手肘，他後退的快速身前的人也追的快速，他看得清楚身前人的出拳，更正確的來說這男人因為比蘇洛還壯所以看起來比較矮，但他相信就爆發力與速度，蘇洛還差這個人一些呢。

好不容易追近就提起了膝蓋往前撞，卻發現身前腿長的人後退與閃躲的速度比他想像都來的快，拳頭往脆弱的側腹打卻被收緊的手肘擋住，繼續往前追打對手的下巴，就看他輕易的後傾閃過自己的拳頭，更停住了後退的步伐。

腰一往前上前半步卡住側身的距離輕易的將步伐滑到對方的腳後方，手肘抵住那來不及後退想抓住自己的手，伸手穿過胸口用虎口直撞他的咽喉，另一手更跩住他的肩膀右腳往後一掃，輕易的就將人摔到地上。

喉間的疼痛讓他的重心更容易的被破壞，在他以為自己要直接摔到地上時，傳過來的應該是劇烈的昏眩與頭痛更有可能暫時失去意識甚至可能是頸椎斷掉，但將自己瞬間停在差點直撞後腦的高度，他錯愕的看著那冷峻的神情對自己說。

「你是誰。」

不服輸的蹬起雙腳朝KGB的頂尖探員踢過去，就看他把自己用力的摔在地上，更讓他順勢的抽起腰間的槍，對準那趕緊放開自己的KGB，子彈朝天空射了出去，他翻身了跳起來。

滾地一圈他掃倒了前面的人，用手肘撞昏後更拿起他扣好板機的手抓著朝那不說出自己名字的男人回敬一槍，更朝拿些舉起槍來的人一槍一槍斃了，就看那跳起身的人發現自己沒子彈後上前踢了過來。

錯愕自已的愛槍被開了一個洞，而子彈還沒打到自己，他看著KGB朝最近的人都各開了一槍後要拿出另一把槍便趕緊上前踢了過去，他發現那些瞄準他的部下因為自己的靠近而不敢開槍，而擋開自己踢的人又滾了一圈朝另外三個人開槍。

在人腳上開了一槍正好因為那跪下的人擋了一槍，手肘壓著背部他跪著朝另外兩個人各開了一槍，更從那背上翻了一圈踢開了另外一個人手上握的槍側身站起身，抽出槍帶剩下最後的一支槍，就發現剛剛踢了自己一腳的人衝了上來要勒自己。

雙手抓著要勒住自己的手，重心下放他將人摔了出去砸在自己腳邊，他的聲音更充斥著威脅的語調，再度問一次你是誰，就看那人大喊了出一個他不陌生的名字。

「柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基────」

「不，你不是。」他才正懷疑為什麼剩餘那些持槍的人不再朝自己開槍，那喊出的名字令他瞬間愣了一下，他確實沒聽錯那曾經是與自己同期的探員的名字，卻沒發現從陽光照過來的身影並帶來的熟悉的聲音與俄語。

「科里亞金。」

「柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基。」錯愕的看向那與自己高大的不相上下的男人，低沉甚至帶著憤怒的嗓音，他這才知道被自己箝制住的人是在喊著同事的名字，如果說是因為這個人而自己的身分曝光那還不是最棘手的問題。

而是蘇聯的前任探員、蘇聯的飛翼船、還有現任的蘇聯KGB。

這核武，跟自己有關係？

TBC


	6. 6

躺在地上的人跩開自己的手翻過身後爬了起來，看著那依然不說出自己是誰的人，他冷笑了一聲站起來看著那一年沒見的同事，他只想知道這一切是誰指使。「是誰。」

「蘇聯。」

「不可能，你已經殉職了。」勾著冷笑的嘴角嘲笑的口氣，他看著那挑著高眉的男人吊兒郎當的理所當然，但是他知道自己半信半疑，因為所有的推論都讓他自己必須去相信，就看男人笑得更不以為然。

「跟我回去一趟不就知道了。」

微微的恍惚，他這下終於知道這些人是來抓他的，可是他不懂，有諸多的不可能，他都不該去相信眼前的人所說，如果只是恐怖組織的計畫呢，而自己到底有甚麼可讓人帶走的？「為什麼我要跟你回蘇聯。」

「KGB總部召你回去。」

「如果是KGB會先經過UNCLE將我召回。」冠冕堂皇的說詞讓他忍不住的仰起了下巴，眼神透露著極度的火大，他不自覺得握緊了拳頭，更是克制了自己想一槍斃了眼前令人討厭的嘴臉，但他還是想知道到底是誰打自己的主意。

「你到底聽命於誰。」

「就說回去就知道了。」

「要是我不肯呢。」從頭到尾他都知道這群人絕對不會取自己的性命，在這個前提下，他不相信這些人能拿自己怎麼樣，甚至要他全身而退也不是多困難，除非這群人想扛著高大的自己上船。

「那就用抓的囉。」

看著那笑的一點都不收斂的男人俐落的由腰間抽出戰術刀正轉動著手腕，舉起手毫不遲疑的就朝那人的頭扣下板機，卻發現伸過來的手在自己扣下的瞬間已彈開自己持槍的手，砰的一聲朝天空一槍，他後退了半步用手脛擋住那持刀要刺過來的手。

手的角度被卡住的瞬間就看見被自己彈高的手立著手肘要朝自己的臉直撞，他後退了一步迅速的將刀子拋向另外一隻手要刺向自己送上來的胳臂，卻發現那人切換角度用手脛擋住自己持刀的手腕，往自己肚子送上膝擊，讓他退了一大步。

連同那急忙用手掌想擋住自己的膝蓋一起撞下去，伊利亞膝蓋一落地左手拳頭就已伸直到對方臉前，就看對手趕緊換腳後退由旁邊閃過，身體倒了下去前腳就抬了起來往自己的臉上踢過來。

看著對手跟著自己切角度的往旁邊閃開，槍就又拿了起來，所謂腳的距離就是槍的距離，讓他腳一落地隨即順勢的轉身背對往後伸出了腳踢到了對手的槍柄，回過身將腳給放下又是要往前刺，就看修長的腳也朝自己踢過來。

近身戰吃虧的是距離不夠舉槍和起腳，順利的讓對手起腳給了自己舉槍的距離，卻砰的一聲連續第二隻踢將自己的手給踢高了，讓他順勢的換腳往斜後退抬起右腳往對方的左手踢，牽制住那要刺過來的刀子，並固定了自己右手手臂瞄準了那人的額頭。

砰────

槍聲在自己耳邊卻不是自己扣下的板機，眼角他看到金髮的男人正要朝自己舉起槍來，那錯愕的看著自己穿孔的槍的男人立刻拔起另一支槍朝遠處的人開了一槍過去，砰的一聲他的心又露跳了一拍讓他忍不住的將臉轉了過去，遲疑的瞬間被對手盡收眼底。

莫名的不安突然從他的心底傳開。

他突然意識到蘇洛不應該出現在這裡。

「Damn It。」看著自己身上唯一的槍被射穿，蘇洛錯愕的看著那被自己打穿槍的男人朝自己走了過來，立刻躺回掩護的礁石上，他的心跳加速腦袋絞盡腦汁在想他現在要怎麼做，更認真的覺得自己是不是開槍太早了，暴露了自己的行蹤。

但依一個反射神經如此強烈的人來說，不管他是不是當場斃命，扣下的板機也許來不阻止。

不是，為什麼沒有槍掃射？

正當他覺得有點奇怪的時候陰影已經出現在自己眼前，他看著眼前兇神惡煞的男人默默的舉起雙手站起來，這人會不會移動的太快了點。「呃……我們是不是有甚麼誤會？我們沒有要妨礙您交易，只是我的朋友可能個性比較火……唔喔。」

看著對方還沒站直立刻就抓了過來用膝蓋往側腹撞了下去，冷眼的看著這個身穿西裝優雅的談吐卻反差的神準的槍技，當場就捧著肚子跪了下去，他完全感覺不出來這人哪裡是個間諜了。

「咳嗯，看來……你是沒有要殺人滅口了，但是……」

看著那又不聽自己把話說話的男人這次要往自己的臉起腳，他立刻雙手抓住腳扣住腳跟收緊自己的手肘扯了過來往後傾斜將男人絆倒在礁石上，立刻用雙腳勒住了男人的脖子，企圖折斷手裡的腳，但是他發現自己的腹部還挺痛的。

摔倒在地不讓自己的頭受到撞擊，沒想到對方居然不是要扭斷自己的脖子，這甚麼生手的技能，讓他就是逮到對手瞬間鬆了力道的瞬間用另一隻腳往男人的下巴踢了過去。

「唔。」痛的鬆開自己的雙手他都覺得他的脖子要轉不回來了，嘴裡的血味散開他發現自己咬破了自己的嘴角，身上的重量趕緊彈了起來，他摀著自己的肚子站了起來，看著那狼狽的想讓腳站直的人，他又看了伊利亞還打得不可開交。

說實在的，拖延時間怎麼這麼不要命。

看著男人摸著身上的裝備好像在找甚麼一樣，他右手晃了晃手上在鬆手之餘摸來的槍，立刻迅速拿起來指著那要衝過來的男人，他的神情冷峻著準備要扣下了板機。「可以停了嗎。」

「不。」

砰，不陌生的俄語讓他遲疑了一下，他扣了板機卻發現眼前人衝過來彈開他的手，那往自己臉上過來的拳頭讓他趕緊退後一步用左手頂開，讓他抬起手要朝身前人再開一槍，卻發現這次自己手被彈到反方向，手肘往他的下巴撞了上來讓他重心不穩的退了好幾步，拿槍的手立刻被折起來擒到背後逼的自己跪了下來。

「唔喔。」

該死的，他的肋骨是有裂開嗎，自己的手壓到自己的側腹他的手都僵了。

「站起來走過去。」

這群人是蘇聯人？所以他才覺得這些戰鬥模式有點類似？

「唔。」彈開自己腳的力道讓他回神，隨即往自己肚子踢來的前踢讓他後退了幾步，他瞪著那不知道在得意甚麼的男人，讓他咬牙的得再次重新找機會殺了眼前的男人。

「你不是討厭搭搭檔的嗎。」

挑了眉表示不解為什麼對手要提起這個話題，但是他的眼角又忍不住的往蘇洛的方向飄，就看金髮男人拿了新的一把槍後跳下了跑道，讓他舉起槍就是要往他的頭瞄準扣下板機。

砰的同時金屬劃過了自己的脖子讓他趕緊後退幾步抓住那要架上自己脖子的刀柄，自己的手被往上彈開讓槍柄順勢的敲上男人的頭卻被閃開用手肘抵住那人的咽喉，相抵的力量突然彈開，對方知道要是遲疑片刻可能就會因喉結而死。

「活的。」

看著那回頭的金髮男人他要他不要再輕舉妄動，雖然他蠻想好好的與現任頂尖的KGB較量，但是又礙於不能把他給殺了，總不能還有人在旁邊攪局，看著那藍眼睛閃爍著動搖的波動，淡淡的血痕他不清楚是自己失手的機率高還是對手分心的程度高。

「你從不在近身戰中遲疑過。」

「遲疑殺了你嗎。」抹掉脖子上細癢的刺痛血跡，他聽不出對方在暗示甚麼，冷哼了一聲他可從不對任何人手軟過，即使是眼前曾經的同事，也被自己弄斷了幾次手。

「聽說，你不接你爸的房子。」

「想說甚麼。」從他父親過世的那一刻起他就不曾再回去過老家，要說有多少人知道家事的八卦，肯定來的比自己還多，自從離家後踏進那棟房子的次數甚至比他出過的任務還少，這一切都是戰爭主使著。

「想家了嗎。」

砰────

把頭轉了過去他看見槍是在蘇洛手上，他趕緊回神閃過刺過來的鋒利，那追著自己撇了好幾刀的速度讓他只能不斷的後退，他認真的覺得這個人雖然不能弄死自己，他只要自己還活著就可以交差，剛剛是在熱身？

還是他剛剛比較專注？

左手往外彈開差點刺上自己肩頭的手，右手用槍柄往男人的臉上敲下去，停止了對方往前的動作讓他趁機要將槍抵在男人的頭上，但是眼角他卻看到靠近跑道上的蘇洛頭上被抵著槍被抓了過來，讓他退了一步立刻將槍口瞄準了朝自己喊出來的金髮男人。

「把槍放下────」

「唔。」突然那穿過自己腋下的手臂彈開自己瞄準的手，帶著鋒利的刀片抵在自己脖子上，割開皮膚的觸感讓他的左手立刻抓住那讓自己的脖子又流下血的手，那緊貼在自己背後的肉牆讓他當下不得動彈，抵在自己腰上的槍是從他腰上抽出來的。

「伊利亞────」

「你要我花多少時間幫你止血，還是選一個一槍不會死的部位？」

「唔。」緊緊的抓著那想割動的刀柄，耳邊傳來的挑釁聲音讓他咬牙的發現自己自食惡果，蘇洛喊著自己名字的聲音讓他終於知道對手在暗示著甚麼，他甚至不懂自己為什麼會把槍口給移開。

「把槍放下。」

「不───」他現在完全搞不清楚狀況，這些人到底是要殺還是不殺，看著伊利亞的脖子上不斷流下了鮮血，他的聲音都忍不住的大聲了起來，如果這些人是蘇聯人為什麼會跟KGB開火，如果這些人是恐怖分子，為什麼殺他們還拖拖拉拉。

「這裡沒有你說話的餘地美國佬。」

撞擊一聲他都覺得自己突然耳鳴，槍柄敲上自己頭的瞬間他都覺得自己當場差點跪了下來，暈眩的他幾乎片刻看不清楚眼前的景象，他不知道已經多久沒有被槍給搧耳光了。「唔。」

「把槍放下。」他聽到身前的人倒抽了一口氣，他再說了第二次要KGB把槍給放下，他甚至可以感覺到被自己挾持的人幾乎全身僵硬了起來，只差他沒看到此刻這冷酷的人會是甚麼表情。

「不，伊利亞。」抬頭他終於看清楚搭檔動搖的神情，那不是他第一次看到，那再度指在自己額頭上的槍口濕潤的讓他知道那滴下他臉上的是自己的血，但是他確定伊利亞的生命不會受到威脅，甚至槍還是刀都只是為了箝制他開槍。

所以他絕對不能把槍給放下。

砰───

「啊。」子彈沒有穿透自己的大腿，卻痛的他跪到了地上，那折著自己的手的男人依然沒有移開過槍口，抬頭那沒有從自己身上移開過視線的藍眼睛瞪大的讓他意識到自己此次任務最大的失誤就是自己。「不。」

「把槍放下。」

耳邊第三次的警告還伴隨著蘇洛腿上的一槍，那不是指著自己而是指著蘇洛的槍口變成兩把，如果目的只是要自己跟他們走而已，那蘇洛的性命根本只值得拿來威脅自己罷了，食指一鬆他鬆開了從他扣起板機就沒移開過的指頭。

「喔。」槍一掉地那突然要奪刀的雙手讓他趕緊將刀下移刺進了身前人的肩夾凹陷處，就看那瞬間僵住的人想抽開胸前的手，他更是用力的轉動刀柄讓他完全動彈不得。

「啊。」倒抽了一口氣他的右手痛的他使不上力，他再次聽到那喊著自己名字的聲音變了調，下一刻那擊昏自己的昏眩感從他的頭傳來，讓他瞬間眼前發黑甚麼也看不見。

「快帶上船，他們的人已經到了，殺了他。」

看著搭檔被扛走，他忍著自己因為頸椎不知道盪了幾次產生的昏眩感，他甚至不知道從他走礁石過來到底發生了多久，為什麼支援的人還沒半個人到，他甚至不知道從甚麼時候開始他就沒有辦法去專心聽耳邊傳來的各種聲音，在他看著漸行漸遠的人影他甚至以為他的死期到了。

砰的一聲，令他麻痺的槍聲卻發現子彈不是在自己身上，身邊倒地的聲音還伴隨著蓋比喊著自己的尖銳呼喊，雙手用力敲上礁石他斯聲力竭的怒吼了出來，臉上的濕熱他不知道是自己的血汗，還是眼眶溢出的眼淚。

他無法理解。

他無法理解。

伊利亞為什麼會放棄能解除危機的機會。

因為自己嗎，是因為這樣嗎。

TBC


	7. 7

「蓋比，你回飯店休息吧。」

「不。」熟悉的聲音伴隨著腳步聲走進了病房裡，那是有恩於自己的上司，也是她少數會相信的人之一，看著躺在白床上的搭檔，她甚至無法閉上眼睛移開自己的視線，閉緊了嘴，她低沉的拒絕。

「會有人在這照顧蘇洛的。」看著這全身上下沾滿血跡的女孩連看著自己說話都不願意，強硬的堅持與態度讓他試著想緩和部下緊繃的情緒，卻發現那帶著沙啞的磁性嗓音再次拒絕自己。

「不，我要留在這裡。」她開始覺得耳邊的聲音很煩，她不懂留在還沒清醒的搭檔床邊有甚麼不對，甚至她曾是獨立、強悍一個人生活的人，她是一個有主張有主見有想法的人，即便她是特務，她不覺得自己此刻有理由離開病房。

「如果妳不放心搭檔，我……」

「他們不是搭檔，他們是我唯一的家人，唯一真正在乎過我的人。」再也忍不住得朝威佛利喊了出來，她打斷了一直要勸退自己的人，她知道自己的情緒很激動，可是她無法接受自己親眼看見的事實。「去找出伊利亞到底在哪裡，你休想要我去支援別的任務。」

看著那快哭出來的小臉，憤怒到嬌小的肩膀微微的顫抖，他笑了一口氣決定轉身離開。「我不會拆開你們三個的，我這就去查帶走科里亞金的那群人是誰。」

咬牙的想緩和自己高漲的怒氣，調整了自己的呼吸她轉回了臉，看著頭上包著繃帶臉色蒼白的蘇洛，想起剛剛蘇洛崩潰大叫出聲的場景，她的眼淚掉了下來，立刻將自己的臉埋在床邊，阻止自己哭出聲。

伊利亞，伊利亞，你在哪裡。

她再也，她再也不要看到那樣的蘇洛。

&

冷。

冷，張開雙眼眼前一片的漆黑，他用力的咳起來，好像胸腔曾經忘了將氧氣吸進肺裡一樣，冰冷的空氣讓他咳得更加劇烈，讓他清楚的知道自己對身上的傷口都還存留著痛覺，那就代表，他還沒死。

冰冷的觸感由自己的臉上傳來，那是金屬的鐵鏽味，想試著動自己的雙手他發現是鐵銬銬住了自己，耳邊傳來的聲音是海浪與船身相觸的浪聲，他知道自己在飛翼船上，甚至他有八成確定他們是前往祖國的路線。

伸手試著摸著自己的傷口他慶幸的是刀片似乎沒有留在自己身體裡，但是他的右手幾乎無法動彈，可雙手卻只能同時移動，他把手輕輕的垂了下來，他冷到全身忍不住的輕顫著，可是卻笑了出來，要不是有冰冷的空氣他可能會感覺更痛。

想適應著黑暗的空間，他想知道他到底處在甚麼樣的地方，他的衣服甚至完好的穿戴自己身上，他知道自己的傷口沒有被處理，所以他的血是用冰塊止住的嗎？這的確是死不了的傷但要是感染了就不知道活不活的過下船。

但他似乎不用擔心的那麼快，因為他現在已經冷到嘴唇都想打顫，他意外自己居然還沒因為失溫而死，還是他的身體依然像小時後一樣抗寒，要是在炎熱的地方他的傷口可能就會因為潮濕而先化膿。

他似乎不用想那麼多，因為有人還要留著他的命。

但是。

但是，蘇洛呢。

他還記得那呼喊自己的語調他不曾聽過，那個人總是那麼的從容，淡定的對他指手畫腳，慌張的神情甚至命在旦夕還要阻止自己照敵人的話做，槍聲、痛的叫出口的聲音讓他的胸口莫名痛了起來。

「嗚。」

他現在是死是活他都不知道。

他相信自己一個人的話，就能全身而退的。

他不應該出來支援自己的。

吸了一口氣，他止住自己喘息的像在哽咽的聲音，閉緊了自己的雙眼他想丟掉酸澀的凝聚，他更不願意承認凝聚在自己眼眶的濕氣是因為此刻自己在傷心、在自責，更同時指責蘇洛對自己的擔心是如此不必要。

但是最愚蠢的卻是自己。

從甚麼時候開始被對手給注意到自己在分心。

從他開的那一槍開始嗎。

因為在他要開槍的瞬間，別人也正要對自己開槍。

所以他不得不在當下暴露了位置。

他試著想讓自己重新回想當時的狀況，到底是哪個環節出了差錯，可是他卻發現自己的思緒無法停止在蘇洛所做的判斷是因為自已的迴圈裡，是誰才是那始作俑者，造成錯誤的判斷。  
「嗚嗚。」

吞了一口口水，閉緊了自己忍不住發出聲音的嘴唇，他不允許自己就這樣掉下眼淚，他甚至不想去承認自己比想像中還更在乎蘇洛，不管是在潛入還是交戰，這樣的在乎程度令他自己感到害怕。

因為他愛上了那個人了嗎。

啪。

刺眼的光突然照亮了自己眼前四周，讓他張開了眼睛又因為不適應的閉了起來，傳來的腳步聲他知道終會走到自己身邊，傳來的聲音依然是那不陌生的斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基。

「還活著嘛。」

他睜開眼睛看著有兩樣東西放在自己眼前，他訝異的看著送上來的居然不是那個金髮的小夥子，白酒與暖爐，看著一群人轉身的就要離開，他忍不住的開口問。「那個小子呢。」

「小子？」停住腳步，他側過身固作思索了一下，他大概猜測科里亞金是在說那個還沒說出自己名字的人嗎。「你還在乎自己的同胞嗎？同事？還是你在乎的是那個命大的CIA。」

所以那個小子也是KGB？

離開的腳步聲讓他更是想起第一句話他不是第一次聽到，更讓他想起這個人為什麼會這麼針對自己，但最後一句話的意思，是蘇洛還活著？

啪的一聲燈再度關閉，他慶幸燈關的即時，他發現自己發出哭笑不得的喘息聲，水滴更是迅速來不及阻止的掉出自己的眼角，他不敢看到自己此刻的模樣，只有暖爐的燈光，他盯著，想讓自己靜下心來，眼淚滑過自己的鼻樑他閉起了眼睛。

在這最糟糕的自覺當中，他卻因為那個人還活著而感到平靜。

&

「唔。」痛，讓他張開了眼睛，大概是麻藥快退了，這種沉重的感覺讓他不自覺得想要移動身體，但是他卻看到一個熟悉的小身影在自己病床邊。「蓋比？蓋比，妳怎麼睡在這，會感冒的。」

「嗯？蘇洛，你醒了。」這一被扛起來就陷入昏迷的人終於在手術後醒了過來，她立刻揉了揉眼睛整個人彈了起來似的，她看著蘇洛的臉終於不再那麼慘白，試著要擠出笑容。

「妳怎麼還這身衣服，血會洗不掉的。」那撐著幾乎無法走路的自己而染上了自己的血跡，他錯愕的看著這不在乎自己一身髒兮兮的女孩，居然連衣服都不換，就要守在自己旁邊。

「我有跟她說要她回去休息，但她不肯。」

「你應該要試著說服她。」看著威佛利走了進來，他再看著蓋比連頭都不回，他心裡正納悶著是沒有人請的動他們的公主回飯店洗個澡睡個覺了嗎，這內心需要人家呵護的強硬脾氣，好像連伊利亞都擺不平。

「目前為止說服她好像是你的責任。」說的好像事不關己一樣的維持著優雅與威嚴，他將手上的檔案在手上拍了兩下再放到床邊的桌上。「關於柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基，是前蘇聯情報員。」

「所以他現在是傭兵？」傭兵有那台他看都沒看過的交通工具，他覺得那幕後的恐怖組織還會是納粹不得嗎。「不可能，他有完整的設備、充足的人力，他不可能只是替某個人工作，你查過克里斯韓德森嗎。」

「就目前只找的到柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基而已，其餘的都交給CIA了。」想想他不知道在那間豪宅裡到底搜出了多少東西，但是最重要的核武還是沒有被回收，任務也還沒有結束。「你要趕快把腿養好。」

「還好沒把我的腳吊起來，看起來蠢弊了。」像是苦中作樂般的朝笑自己的笑了出來，他看著威佛利準備要離開的樣子，似乎在跟自己打暗號要自己趕快讓身邊的妹妹回去休息。

「你要是亂動就會被架起來。」得到蘇洛的眼神示意，他風趣的順著蘇洛說的話回應便走了出去，他決定在門口等等看這孩子會不回走出來。

「蓋比，妳看妳氣色差的，快回去洗個澡睡個覺。」盯著這坐起身就沒甚麼精神的女孩，這皮膚就不怎麼白的要是熬夜黑色素沉澱了該怎麼辦，帶著關切的眼神與語調他希望蓋比去休息，卻看她撇開了眼睛。

「對不起。」

「蛤。」挑著眉，細碎的聲音他覺得自己是不是聽錯了，可是他卻看蓋比的嘴唇微微的在顫抖，接著就是一連串自責的話語。

「我幫不上甚麼忙，上次你們為了救我還……」

「過來。」打斷那幾乎快哭出聲的嘶啞聲音，他皺緊了眉頭渾厚溫柔的嗓音讓蓋比不懂的看向了自己，那泛紅的眼眶，他認真的覺得不該出現在這堅強的女孩臉上出現。

「蛤。」

「過來。」要女孩靠自己更近一點，他伸出了手在那身上充滿血味的人一靠近就將她摟了過來，聲音依然是那麼的溫柔沉穩。「不是妳的錯，妳救了我一命，精準的槍法，去睡個覺，我們想辦法去救伊利亞回來。」

不是第一次在這寬闊的臂彎中信任這個人，擤了鼻子覺得自己不該這麼軟弱，她由衷的相信他們會找到伊利亞的下落，更相信蘇洛不會這麼輕易就被身上的傷給擊垮，那揉揉自己肩膀的舉動只差沒有摸著她的頭像安撫小孩一樣，直到他的語調轉變她抬起了身子。

「伊利亞肯定有他們要的東西，是我太大意。」

那笑得如此溫柔的人，像是失去從前的驕傲與得意，自責的語氣只差沒說出是他的錯，但是她卻發現蘇洛露出了他不曾看過的神情，那種挫敗感就連他翻車打不贏人家都沒出現過。  
果然，她的憂慮成真，蘇洛的從容一天一天的喪失，隨著不耐煩的情緒，一天一天增強上半身的重訓就怕自己復原的慢，一天又過了一天卻沒有伊利亞的消息，讓他更是焦慮暴躁。  
只是蘇洛只有在一個人獨處的時候才會顯露出來。

&

嘎嘎嘎，規律的牙齒打顫聲，縮緊的身軀不停的在發抖，寒氣不斷的逼向自己的全身，滲透衣物浸入到了自己的皮膚下，胸腔抽了一下，讓他忍不住的就是咳起嗽來，全身使力的讓他不知從哪開始發痛，將他從短暫的熟睡中拉了回來。

啪的一聲鞭子抽了過來，伴隨著他半聽半懂的德語在這黑暗中咆嘯，刺眼的光線從提燈照過來，曲成一團的蠕動想躲開背上傳來的刺痛，身旁被鞭子抽到的人比自己更早的哀出聲來，咬緊了牙根他只希望莫名的辱罵與鞭打可以趕快結束。

「住手───他們只是婦孺而已啊──────」

鞭子停在一個熟悉的聲音喊了出來，他抬頭卻因為背光甚麼也看不到，抓緊自己脖子上的圍巾，張大的眼睛東張西望他慌張的想要尋找圍巾與聲音的主人，在這接近冬天的冷風裡，每次吹來都讓他的臉覺得刺癢，就看拿著鞭子的男人轉過了身繼續咆嘯。

激烈的爭吵後立刻就是一聲槍聲讓所有聲音都結束，沉重的倒地聲讓他的胸口揪了一下，刺眼的燈光依舊阻攔自己的視線，不再傳來熟悉的聲音，他的眼眶迅速低下了水滴，他知道那曾經與自己玩過的鄰家哥哥已不在。

看著熟悉的軍服一個一個倒在自己面前。

他知道自己一定會困在這裡，甚至死在這裡。

還有誰能讓他離開這裡。

TBC


	8. 8

劇烈的抽動了一下，他張開了眼睛，但傷口卻痛的他僵住全身倒抽了一口氣，他發現自己因為溫暖的溫度而睡著了片刻，甚至做了他已經很久不再夢到的夢，那是自己曾經的噩夢。

十歲的生日，戰爭已開始，甚至他的父親也回不到家裡，這是蘇聯紅軍前所未有的大敗，成了史上大型的圍殲戰之一，有數十萬的人民及紅軍成了戰俘，從西南方一路打了過來，可是卻只能死守不得撤退。

最後得到撤離命令，在沒有嚴密封鎖的包圍圈內他們成功的突圍離開，當那個男人讓他回到母親的身邊時，不管他有多麼的厭惡他站在母親身邊，不管他有多麼的討厭這個人出現在家裡，他永遠願意記得他說的一句話。

炸彈會攻擊任何東西，不會選擇性攻擊。

被火砲、迫擊砲甚至戰車血染的城市他這輩子都不會忘記，他是那麼的痛恨納粹，可是當蘇聯殺了回去，集體的屠殺與輪暴，與那些他痛恨的人們有甚麼差別，他無法原諒納粹做過的事，但是他也無法苟同蘇聯的肆虐。

他受夠了戰爭，也阻止不了戰爭。

如果可以，他願意回到前線，幫助更多人，幫助這無助的國家。

但是這不應該是報復，不應該是屈辱，不應該是要脅他的籌碼。

他進入KGB不是為了逃避前線。

而是為了避免更多的悲劇發生。

他絕不能在這裡倒下。

&

「你應該要坐在輪椅上的，蘇洛。」

「平常還坐得不夠多嗎。」滿頭大汗的持續著自己往地下伏起的動作，劉海遮住自己的視線，他不用轉頭也知道站在門口的是誰，心裡數著最後一個數字，他讓自己趴在軟墊上小心翼翼的側過身，拉著支撐的竿子試著站起來。

「你的復健室都快變成我們的會議室了。」看著蓋比想扶著這站不太穩的人，但依然被積極復健的蘇洛給拒絕了，手上拿著檔案資料他親手交給了蓋比，好像蘇洛才是需要被匯報的長官一樣。

「再一個禮拜我就要出去握槍了。」看著蓋比一拿到就是翻開來看，他看了一眼後不對內容關鍵字感到有印象，只覺得一個不像船又不像飛機的資料，是要了解他能飛去哪嗎。

「醫生明明還不允許你走路。」他看著部下有些失落的一跛一跛的努力走到一旁要自己倒水喝，他對抬起臉的蓋比使眼色卻發現那回以瞪大眼睛表示無奈的沒有要過去幫他倒水還是扶他的意思。

「我會坐著開槍，再兩個禮拜我就要出去。」沒人說打靶一定要站著打吧，他厭倦了醫院這種鬼地方，喝了一口水，認真的覺得自己腿也沒被穿透，在他可以承受的範圍內讓他動動不行嗎。

「再兩個禮拜？你是不信任……」

「他已經被帶走兩個禮拜了，連哪艘船都沒查到，他們上岸了嗎，難道柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基可以帶著冥王星和伊利亞人間蒸發嗎，難道不能去查蘇聯是將KM賣給了誰嗎。」  
忍不住大聲了起來，他受夠了所有人對自己的阻攔，可是卻誰也無法讓他真正平靜下來，看著兩人沉默的看著自己，愣住的蓋比更讓他發現自己的失態，他意識到自己這麼多天以來終於按耐不住的脾氣。

「我很抱歉。」嘆了一口氣鄭重的拉長了道歉的句子，看著兩個人的臉他誠心的為自己的暴躁感到抱歉，換上了以往無辜的臉容，他沒有要刻意隱瞞自己的心情也不是要給自己台階下。  
「我就是，無法甚麼事都不做。」

「雖然我依然查不到他們兩個到底在哪，但我接收到來自蘇聯的訊息。」看著這賣乖成自然的人紳士的切換了態度，這總是從容的人為了自己的搭檔失去了耐性，他自認還是長話短說得好。

「KGB？」

「不是，是NKVD。」蘇洛第一個反應果然想到的是國家安全委員會，他看著蓋比一頭霧水的挑著眉毛，似乎需要好好的了解一下蘇聯內部的機構，但蘇洛緊接著又開口問了。

「NKVD不就是KGB嗎。」他不是不知道NKVD是KGB的前身，但內務人民委員部管的可比KGB還多，從交通管制甚至到國家檔案整理，一直跟內務部不斷的獨立與合併，最終還是切割了國內與國外業務獨立了KGB出來。

「NKVD不只有KGB。」他看著蓋比聽到自己的回答後大力的翻了白眼，被無視的反應決定低頭繼續看檔案，他與蘇洛的談話仍繼續著。

「你是說MBD，國內安全的警務和獄政？」

「史達林死後，科里亞金有和貝利亞秘密往來。」聽著蘇洛愈扯愈遠，雖然的確內務部管的東西實在多，但他決定關子還是不要賣了，說好的長話短說都要扯遠了。

「被秘密處決的叛國賊？」要說跟史達林扯上關係，伊利亞的父親的確是脫離不了，但是貝利亞的來頭可不小，他可曾經是KGB最有影響力的領導人，曾寸步不離史達林，地位更僅次於史達林。

「貝利亞在二戰後負責搶奪德國科學家和研發核武任……」

「等等，核武跟伊利亞有關係？」打斷威佛利不簡潔的說詞，他知道貝利亞的背景，渾然沒有發現他是在解釋給蓋比聽，但圈子繞的那麼遠就是要說伊利亞會被綁是因為那個叛國賊？

「你說對了，最近美蘇在軍事籌備比賽你再清楚不過了，蘇聯正積極的在找尋當時貝利亞私自處理的鈽彈。」他看到那看的不專心的蓋比聽到蘇洛問出的話驚訝的抬起頭來，好像聽了一大堆才有關鍵字一樣。

「所以是蘇聯內務部？是赫魯雪夫親自要他回去？」說出史達林之後的繼任書記官，更密謀推翻貝利亞將之逮捕即處決，但是即使伊利亞的父親與核武牽扯，他相信赫魯雪夫絕對不會這樣對待伊利亞。

「不對，如果是自己的KGB為什麼不透過UNCLE召回？」她愈聽還是覺得很奇怪，如果伊利亞跟核武有密切的關係引起蘇聯內部的注意，但是消息外漏被恐怖組織帶走不是更順理成章嗎。

「硬把他帶回去他們就會知道核武在哪了嗎。」說的那麼多，但是他可以確信的一點是伊利亞完全不知情，他知道伊利亞是怎麼看待核武與戰爭的，而且……「咦，所以伊利亞在俄羅斯？」

「你以為蘇聯會把裏海怪物賣給別人嗎，但我還沒確定可能會是在哪裡。」雖然有很多疑點都指向了蘇聯，但他們都無法確定到底是誰要讓他回去，他唯一可以確定的是，因為核武在俄羅斯，所以他一定會被帶回去。

「在澤列諾格勒？」

「你對他的經歷真的很熟嘛，但我相信你忘了他在哪出生是重點。」從蓋比手上拿過檔案交到了蘇洛的手上，更暗示著裡面有科里亞金的檔案資料。「他童年時期都待在基輔，對一個從軍、使命而終的KGB，他父親能留給他的除了基輔還有哪裡，你忘了赫魯雪夫從哪個煉獄逃了出來？」

他父親留給他的，留給他的。

難道那手錶。

「快把腳傷給顧好吧，你說，兩個禮拜？」

&

當他再次睜開自己的眼睛時，他感覺到熟悉的觸感落到自己的臉上，模糊的看著雪花飄了下來，他的身體沉重的讓他完全不知道是甚麼力量在支撐自己移動，頭暈的他有種噁心感上了喉頭，眼皮更是疲憊的他難以撐開。

片斷的鳴笛聲、點滴袋在自己眼前晃著，他甚至不知道自己還會不會醒來，畏寒的感覺卻一直不斷傳至他的全身，直到反覆的失去意識，他才知道自己似乎發燒了，而他們不僅上岸了還移動到了火車上。

他知道，離家鄉不遠了。

砰───

「唔。」嚇的張開了眼睛，抓緊了身上的背帶他立刻躲到了床下，咬著牙根完全不敢發出任何聲音，他發現自己的雙手在發抖，房外傳來的尖叫聲與槍聲讓他覺得此刻的心跳像在自己耳邊一樣。

他在自己的房間裡。

卻有人衝著房子進來就開槍。

母親說要帶他出去。

可是人呢。

門外一道道踹開門的聲音，在這一片漆黑的房裡捲曲著不斷發抖的身體，所有的聲音像放大了一樣清晰，瑣碎的德語、僕人們的求饒聲、槍聲後的靜謐就像是在等待迎來的死亡。  
磅的一聲門一踹開，讓他嚇得當場抽了一口氣身體抖了一下，瞪大了眼睛，大口大口的他喘著氣，望眼放去一片的漆黑，他發現自己更看不到哪裡有門，胸口劇烈的起伏扯動了傷口讓他瞬間回到了現實。

又是做夢。

手腳的沉重來自於那依然限制住自己的鐵銬，動著脖子他試著想東張西望，可是他在的地方卻黑的他甚麼也看不見，鼻子傳來了熟悉的味道，抓緊了臉上傳來的觸感，那是條他熟悉的毯子。

在他的家裡。

他居然被帶回了基輔的老宅子裡。

想起斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基曾對自己說想家了嗎，所以是要把他帶回這舊房子裡，可是他不懂為什麼，是在等甚麼人嗎，還是想找甚麼，為什麼他不是被送去甚麼基地，難道他要在這房子裡被嚴刑拷打嗎。

到底這屋子裡有甚麼。

這裡只是曾經充滿了政客、菸酒、玩樂於一地的地方。

是一個他不想回來的地方。

難道是父親，留下了甚麼不該留的嗎。

用左手撐了坐起來，他發現自己的背後有一根鐵柱，靠了上去他緩慢的在這冰冷的空氣中調息，他知道自己跟柱子銬在了一起，就算要離開他也得從手往上脫離，但是此刻他連手都舉不起來。

仔細的聞了一下，他發現刺鼻的藥水味從他的肩上傳來，也許疼痛不再那麼難以忍受，但是胸口一動都可以感受到傷口的明確位置，難道他的傷口被處理了嗎，在飛翼船上他只記得自己只進食過幾次，可是腦袋總是暈的他一直陷入昏眩中。

難道他暈船了？他連現在到底過了幾天都不知道。

不，他的西裝還穿在身上，要說傷口處理頂多也是被藥水潑的整身都是，再仔細聞那傳來的刺鼻味，他發現是留在衣服上的味道，他心裡正納悶著這套衣服蘇洛到底花了多少錢，手裡習慣性的摸上自己的手腕。

咦，他的手錶呢。

手錶，那手錶是父親的遺物，難道被他們……

嘆了一口他鬆了一口氣發現自己是健忘嗎，手錶明明在他洗完澡被逼著換了這身西裝時忘了戴回手上，這欠揍的傢伙一直在自己房裡打亂自己的步調，不過，他慶幸手錶不在自己身上，不然肯定……

手錶，為什麼是手錶。

但是如果他們要的是手錶，早搜過他的身該發現甚麼都沒有。

等等，那手錶最初甚麼時候出現在父親手上的。

是誰來家裡的時候嗎，當時不知道有多少人進出過家裡，他怎麼可能會記得。

是父親出差回來後出現的？

現在那些人死的也死了，剩下赫魯雪夫，還會有誰想查以前的事情。

難道那個男人想殺了自己嗎，就因為他從不領情從不見他嗎。

不，那他為什麼要查父親，他跟父親也不是關係很……

難道是貝利亞。

那個被懷疑毒死史達林的貝利亞？

那個被秘密處死的貝利亞掌管的範圍是無法跟父親脫離關係的。

難道是核武。

腳步聲傳來緊接著房門就被打開，刺眼的提燈讓他閉起了眼睛，讓他完全無法看清楚到底是誰進來，聽著移動進到房間裡的腳步聲，他估計算也有十個人，分別包圍自己為成了一個圈，就聽到斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基開口說話。

「他醒了。」

「你真是頑固，就是要弄成這樣才請得動你嗎。」

這熟悉的聲音讓他的心底瞬間冷到發寒，提燈看不清楚走向自己的身影，可是他千真萬確這個人的聲音，是他每次通電話的那個人的聲音，錯愕的瞪大了眼看著那熟悉的人臉到了自己的臉前，清晰的讓他心底升起了一股憤怒，讓他想起斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基曾對自己說是KGB要他回去。

「真的是你。」那曾威脅自己不殺了蘇洛不奪回膠卷就要將自己派去前線的人，不將自己召回硬要這樣中斷自己的任務逼著他回來，這真的是高層下的指令嗎，他還曾以為會是甚麼國際恐怖組織。

難道，他就是。

「冥王星藏在哪裡。」

&

「是座標，我們可以用這個去換伊利亞。」拿著伊利亞的手錶他激動的走到蓋比和威佛利面前，他看著正在看著地圖規劃路線的人們都抬起了臉，一回到飯店他就找到工具拆解了手錶。「我查過座標了，是基輔廢棄的軍事重地研究室。」

「如果，伊利亞不在他們手上呢。」她看著那始終沒告訴自己在查甚麼蘇洛終於有了結果，手從地圖上移開她擺起了雙手，誰能又真的確定伊利亞是被蘇聯政府綁架，照理說蘇聯政府根本不需要綁架。

「我去跟他們談，我不相信他們寧可只要核武的下落，而不想要一個忠貞愛國的終極戰士。」另一手將底片交給自己的同事，他知道就算要到蘇聯去可不是隨便帶隻手錶就可以過去的。  
看著部下準備要去洗照片出來，一臉信誓旦旦的決定去見蘇聯高層官員，就算他真的能安排他去莫斯科，也未必見得到赫魯雪夫。「相信我，蘇聯沒有你想得那麼愛自己的同胞。」

「如果他們不從，我就把座標交給美國政府。」將手錶塞進自己西裝的暗袋裡，他笑著從容的笑容，他不相信蘇聯政府會讓自己將這個機密洩漏給自己的國家，而這本來就是蘇聯自家門關起來就可以處理好的事，他更大可以找其他買主。

「到底那群人會是誰，伊利亞根本沒有他們要的東西啊，如果知道他們是誰，我們應該……」現在想的都是可能捨棄伊利亞的性命，他們難道不能先展開搜救行動嗎。

「如果伊利亞在出勤，知道他的出勤狀況最不被懷疑的是誰。」

「蘇洛你到莫斯科，其他人到基輔待命，我再打去KGB總部看他們這次給我甚麼回答。」看著蘇洛回答著蓋比的問題，他決定再次聯繫KGB總部，這幾個禮拜KGB實在太無動靜了。

「如果這兩個核武有關聯，那不就代表這一切都是抓伊利亞的幌子？」看著搭檔走到自己身邊她下意識還是會去注意到蘇洛的腳，即使蘇洛的走姿一直維持著，但是每天晚上持續著冰敷與熱敷，他都不知道在走路時他到底會不會痛。

「早知道我自己去就好了，重點是鈾彈跟鈽彈明明就……」

「你真的都沒在聽簡報耶蘇洛，蘇聯首爆的核武是內爆式鈽239不是鈾，當時的鈽是鈾238分離出來的，但如果它用得是穩定的天然鈽239呢。」這認為當初也該把伊利亞與自己留在飯店的說詞讓他覺得有點莫名其妙，除了伊利亞根本不可能坐等在飯店裡，蘇洛這傢伙根本就不懂核武。

「這根本不是重點，鈽239，鈽239不需要鈾238就可以製作原子彈，冥王星是鈽239，那座標那裏藏的會是甚麼？」說穿了蓋比不懂核反應的東西，而自己雖然知道核武是怎麼做出來的，但他們對鈾礦完全不了解。

「你知道內爆式裡面有鈾也有鈽嗎。」這鐵定跟自己爭起來的人讓他顧著伊利亞的面子也要糾正蘇洛的概念，雖然這兩個人都是自己的老師，兩個擅長的也完全不同，但他真的相信伊利亞說蘇洛固執起來他們就會陷入無限的迴圈。

「鈾238到處都有，難道那裏藏著鈾238嗎。」他發現蓋比沒回答自己還不斷接自己的話，他一直要去釐清楚到底座標會是甚麼，可這伊利亞上身的人一直要糾正自己的說詞。  
「鈾哪裡到處都……」

「你們，怎麼沒想過冥王星那些球裡面已經放了鈽239了嗎。」看著UNCLE成員裡面只有不在的伊利亞是最懂核武的成員，他實在快聽不下去這像兄妹的兩個人半斤八兩的在瞎扯。

「難道核彈頭裡面只有炸藥和雷管？」

「他沒有核裝藥那他幹嘛取作冥王星啊。」

TBC


	9. 9

自從奧列格下了要在他下次過來前讓自己招認的命令，他就不斷的承受問刑逼供。

「唔。」咬著牙忍住像是例行公事的挨打，這人像是在嫌自己腹肌不夠結實一樣，讓自己的身上充滿了瘀青，就算他們吊起了自己的手他也不曾屈服過，雖然，他真的沒有甚麼是可以奉告的。

「打他沒有用的，他是受過嚴密訓練的。」看著柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基像是在發洩個人私慾的毆打自己最優秀的部下，奧列格看著高舉的雙手指甲還完好的在手上，由衷的覺得這群傭兵的辦事能力實在令他失望。

「我知道，我就是想揍他。」他不希望科里亞金死，他也不希望他因為重度傷害而再度昏迷，他要他有知覺有痛覺的承受自己給的暴力，可是這個人到現在為止都沒吭過一聲，連一個字都不願意說。

「你已經斷食好幾天了，你想餓死在這嗎。」看向那從自己出聲開始就一直直視著自己的藍眼睛，雙手環胸他得抬頭才有辦法看著眼前兩個高大的部下，就看他因為疼痛而咬緊了牙根悶哼了一聲直瞪著自己。

「唔。」

「不要把他的肋骨打斷了，你這是在燒政府的錢嗎，你知道政府花多少錢栽培他嗎。」看著人連話都不能好好的講，他實在覺得身旁笨拙的人連他開口說話要停下都不懂。

「就算這樣，我也不會感激你的。」他看著斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基不甘願的瞪向開口說話的長官，他喘了幾口看著男人退到奧列格身後，眼神不減銳利的瞪著那走近自己的人，就看那張臉突然靠自己很近。

「我只要你說東西在哪裡。」

「我不知道，咳，咳咳。」勒住自己脖子的手帶著猙獰的神情幾乎鼻尖就快要碰上，當自己的氣管被壓迫的瞬間讓他這才想起來他的脖子上還有剛痊癒的切口，難受的擠出了幾個字，他發現自己無法克制的劇烈咳嗽卻被勒得更緊。

「政府需要你，你有甚麼好推辭。」

「那你為什麼要擄我來。」倒抽了一口氣咳的他的臉都充血，強烈的窒息感讓他的眼睛也紅了起來，他覺得眼前的人說的話根本無法讓他相信，這利用自己的愛國情操的人是那麼輕易的擺弄自己，他不相信這一切有那麼單純。

「因為你不配合。」鬆開手他後退了一些，就看這最優秀的部下激烈的咳了起來，難受的神情比剛剛挨打更甚，光是這樣讓他劇烈的呼吸就足以扯動他身上一直沒有痊癒的傷口。「你甚麼時候和拿破崙蘇洛走那麼近的。」

他沒有時間停頓自己的咳嗽，可是他卻岔氣的試著想讓自己緩和空氣湧入自己胸腔的難受，他不懂這個人為什麼要問，更不懂他答應威佛利讓自己到UNCLE還有甚麼好問的「我們是搭檔。」

「膠卷沒拿到手、拿破崙蘇洛你也沒殺。」

「交給政府然後呢。」這在警惕自己與自己無時無刻都在一起的夥伴們都是敵人，他內心的正義感顛覆著他以往受過的任何反間諜的訓練，更是讓他愈說愈是吼了出來。「去毀了更多國家嗎，製造這世上更多無辜的人嗎。」

「難道在大量製造核武的只有蘇聯嗎。」這從未說出自己內心真實想法的人終於表明了自己的立場，不像一般熱血的軍人還是甚麼愛國情結的狂熱分子還是甚麼仇敵至狂妄的衝動，他的這個部下一直以來都是那麼的沉默。

從來沒有表態過。

「這動盪的國際……」

「全世界的緘默都是因為害怕德國崛起，當你選擇為和平而戰，你就輸了，戰爭是永無止盡的。」打斷那說著孩童般的世界觀，可笑的說詞讓他連聽都不想聽，更由衷的不願意相信他最得意的門生變成這副德性。

被回的一句話都說不出來，他自己內心真正渴求的不過是一個不切實際的空話，在世界立足就只有強弱之分，想想自己蘇聯境內又實施過了多少政策。「我不知道你要的東西在哪。」  
「你在基輔，你在你家，這是你父親名下的財產，告訴我，冥王星在哪裡。」

看著那猙獰的神情與語氣，他覺得自己的信念一片片的在瓦解，冷笑了一聲，他這才發現，原來這次的任務完全就是圈套，他只是必須跟核彈頭回到俄羅斯，KGB透過了自己找到了核彈頭，而自己是核裝藥的鑰匙嗎。

明明一樣是取核武，但那意義卻完全不同

「我不知道你要的東西在哪裡，唔，啊啊。」那捏住自己傷口的手讓他倒抽了一口氣，忍住肩上傳來的劇痛卻發現手指扯開了自己的皮肉，痛的他脫口而出叫了出聲。

「我相信你，依然會再拿起槍來。」手指掐進了傷口裡，血液更流過自己的指縫溢出原本凝固的傷口，咬牙瞪著這表明立場的人，他根本不相信他完全甚麼都不知道。「所以，現在，告訴我，冥王星在哪裡。」

「唔啊───我不知道。」手指像是往自己的傷口鑽了進去，他用力的扯動自己的手銬，他痛得想掙脫這份痛苦，但無論他怎麼動這份難受卻絲毫沒有減輕，皺緊了自己的五官，在他撇住的這口氣中一句話卻讓他守不住。

「難道你要我再把槍抵在那個美國佬的頭上你才要說嗎。」

「啊啊。」

破碎的嗓音消失在張大的嘴裡，他的心劇烈的跳了一下，他錯愕的不能自己，一個單字他都說不出來，他依然再次的回想起蘇洛頭破血流的場景，內心深處竄起的顫抖，他恍神的質問著自己。

甚麼時候。

甚麼時候。

蘇洛成為足以能夠威脅他的存在。

「長官，內務部來電，已得到冥王星的座標，並交出科里亞金。」

「座標？」聽到部下到房門口叫住自己，他的手鬆開了力道便微微的側過身聽他傳遞最新的消息，眼前人的脆弱他盡收眼底，收回自己的手便隨手就拿條布擦拭自己滿是血跡的手。「難道是UNCLE，看好他。」

砰────

可以說是瞬間清醒，在這總是黑暗的房間裡，曾經帶給他的是一聲絕望的槍聲，現在意義完全不同，外面的動靜就像是放大在自己的聽覺裡，槍聲一道道的接踵而來，他聽到門外躁動的聲音，他甚至開始擔心來救自己的會是誰，外面都是受過專業訓練上過戰場的弟兄。

要說上過戰場還有點槍法，格鬥技還差自己一等的蘇洛還在養傷中。

難道還在密集特訓武術訓練的蓋比會出此任務嗎。

天啊，他還真不希望是蓋比。

在他和蘇洛都不在的情形下讓她出外勤。

「我知道是你，拿破崙蘇洛───別躲了，出來一對一吧。」在瘋狂的掃射中停了下來，這靜如死水的大客廳就像活著的人只剩下自己，那一直在找掩護的身影不斷的逃竄，他甚至不知道他到底中槍了沒。

「你怎麼知道是我呢，難道UNCLE沒有人了嗎。」

「你在耍甚麼把戲。」女人的聲音迴盪在這屋子裡，讓他莫名其妙的吼了出來，製造出回音的聲音從單一個方向傳了出來，讓他扣下板機從鎖定的方向掃射了一番，卻發現一樣的聲音從另外一個方向傳來。

「你知道剩下多少人在這裡嗎。」

「只剩下你一個。」

「只留了兩小隊人馬給你，你還看不出來，你已經沒有價值了嗎。」

「他已經拿到自己想要的，你早就沒有可利用的餘地。」

「閉嘴────你這孬種────給我出來──────」兩道方向不斷的傳出同一個聲音，他失去理智的不斷在四周掃射這曾經被精心裝潢布置過的客廳，雖然他無法證實自己看到的身影是那個身上帶著槍傷的人，但是他的直覺告訴自己他在這裡。

蓋比的聲音奇妙的來自不同方向傳來，他知道那是蓋比的聲音，但是那些說詞讓他知道，蘇洛在這裡，是蘇洛讓蓋比動搖柯文的判斷與冷靜，好粉碎那沒有忠誠性的意志。

「柯文斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基，特種部隊轉KGB，我猜你最後從KGB人間蒸發不是因為殉職跑去當間諜，而是因為無法接受自己每次都輸給伊利亞，所以想從政客那裏博得一絲地位，但我猜你這麼積極的原因，估計是親兄弟與伊利亞一起出任務，活著活來的卻不是……」

「閉嘴──────────────────給我出來──────」在這回盪著聲音的空間裡，他根本無法判斷聲音是從哪裡來，而那個女人的聲音又是誰，他聽到一聲優雅的磁性嗓音說著如你所願後，砰的一聲他的腿被由後開了一槍。

看著這拐了一下的男人立刻撐住身子要馬上向後轉，左手刀柄壓住長槍同時刺進男人的胸膛裡，右手更是朝另外一隻腳又開了一槍，看著那錯愕的神情，身前的重量開始由自己掌控。「這一刀，欠伊利亞的。」

「呵呵呵呵呵呵，他身上的傷可不止刀傷而已，我本來還想抓你來讓他招供呢。」看到美國小白臉終於出現在自己眼前，穿著優雅的西裝他看了就想笑，他依然不減猖狂的口氣，就像讓眼前的人的心痛苦一瞬間他也甘心。

「你敢拿我來威脅他。」咬牙想忍住自己的怒氣，但是手掌裡的刀柄下意識的一直轉進胸腔的深處，幾乎是用刀插著肉架著眼前快站不住的男人，那冷笑的模樣令他總是從容的態度快隱忍不住。

「呵，不過是個他搞的婊子而已。」看著這身穿昂貴西裝出任務的男人，梳齊的瀏海優雅的就像個小白臉，他嘲笑的看著這眼神突然轉陰沉的男人露出得意的冷笑，就像是他說出的話是對方最完美的謊言。

「不，你錯了，我不是他的婊子，他才是我的。」只是要表示在床上誰才是被入方，順著對方下流的字句，他滿意自己製造出來的假象，不會讓人去打心上人兩腿間的主意，用力的將自己的左手腕轉到手肘朝下，他用力的推開身前的男人，在他落地前朝他的頭開了一槍。

「你知道剛剛是開廣播嗎，你想被伊利亞殺了？」

「沒有，我關掉了，在我們拼命玩變聲器和廣播的時候就關了。」看著穿著制服蓋比帥氣俐落的握著長槍指著倒地的人走了過來，那蹲下確認心跳的動作，讓他覺得這人真是不枉他與伊利亞親自訓練她。

「連伊利亞在哪你都還沒找到你就把他殺了。」回報第二小隊可以進來，她站起身鼓起了臉不高興的想對蘇洛翻白眼，就看那個人輕鬆的像在發落號令一樣從她身邊走過。

「他肯定在房子裡，叫他們可以清理屍體了。」

開著一扇扇門，他甚至害怕自己看到伊利亞是甚麼樣子，他知道那個人在等著自己，如果他有聽到，他肯定知道自己此刻就在他的家裡，他的童年回憶、他曾經天真活過的地方，卻也是造就現在這個伊利亞的牢籠。

這空蕩充滿灰塵的地方，彷彿只有大廳因為這些人的進駐而有較少量的白灰，他開始注意著門口最沒有灰塵鋪地的房間，他相信伊利亞就被關在他們最常進出的其中一間裡。

打開房門開了燈，他聽到倒抽一口氣的聲音，他看著男人因為畏光閉緊了眼睛，雙腳跪地被鐵鍊銬住的腳踝牽制著被固定住的雙手，全身充滿了髒汙與血跡，身上仍然是自己為他挑選的那套西裝，敞開的白襯衫染滿了乾固的血跡，那一個月前在他面前產生的傷口依然慘不忍睹的流著血。

「我馬上幫你解開。」

TBC


	10. 10

失去從容的嗓音，他甚至不敢去看蘇洛是怎麼樣的表情在看著自己，熟悉的味道迎面而來，他鬆懈的感覺到自己的右肩痛的他雙眼發燙，可是他沒有忘記，身前的人傷原本比自己還重。「你的，腳呢。」

「可以走。」高舉的雙手被解開後，那支撐不住自己重量的膝蓋帶著虛弱的身子往自己身上倒，順著上前迎上那瘦了整整一圈的身子，他忍不住的將他緊摟在自己懷裡，心裡想著把始作俑者千刀萬剮。

厚實的胸膛帶來了溫暖的體溫，還有令他安心的心跳，他的盔甲開始在瓦解，多處傳來的疼痛讓他覺得被緊摟在蘇洛懷中令自己難以喘息，當他微微張開了模糊的藍眼睛，他發現自己被蘇洛給橫抱了起來靠在他的膝上。

「不，放我下來。」

以蹲姿解開最後腳上的禁錮，他輕易的就將伊利亞抱著站直了起來，卻看懷中人抓住自己的胸口，知道自己會將他抱了出去，卻不讓自己這麼做，看著那無光的藍眼睛，他想保有最後的一絲理智。「你的膝蓋走不了的。」

「可以，你可以摟著我走。」他的焦距似乎不是那麼的容易對上，他花了大把力氣抬頭看著蘇洛，要他將自己給放下，那熟悉的臉龐擁有迷倒眾人的俊俏五官，他幾乎沒有由下往上看的機會，唯有那一晚，他體會到這樣的角度，蘇洛有多迷人。

可那是不可以的

「伊利亞───」

嘆了一口氣他輕輕的把伊利亞放了下來，正帶他走出房間就看蓋比大叫的衝了過來，他撐住被衝撞的重傷患者，聽到伊利亞因為身上的疼痛倒抽了一口氣，讓女孩嚇了一跳的放輕緊抱住的力道，改撐住這不太能支撐自己重量的人。

「你的手。」

「沒事，死不了的傷。」閃過一絲難受的神情，他忍著自己的表情就怕蓋比會替自己擔心，走到椅子旁邊他發現支撐他全部重量的力道突然鬆開了自己，他錯愕的看著一旁的蘇洛準備要離開。

「蓋比，讓醫護組趕快過來，我要先過去了。」

「你要去哪裡。」趕緊叫住那本該陪在自己身邊的人，看著那臉色凝重的神情就要轉身離開，他被蓋比扶到椅子上他的臉卻始終直盯著那個人的背影，卻突然意識到自己不自覺得想依靠蘇洛，這樣的想法讓他阻止自己追問下去，卻看他朝自己拋了一個東西過來。

「那裏。」

用左手接住東西，攤開手掌他發現是自己的手錶，湧出心中的情緒讓他咬住了牙看著那人離開的方向，手錶，真的是關鍵嗎，他穿著是西裝，他的主要任務不是搜救，他去了哪裡。  
「蘇洛發現手錶裡藏著座標。」看著伊利亞臉上的表情，她的直覺告訴自己伊利亞對蘇洛的態度似乎有些改變，但是蘇洛剛剛的神情就像他還在醫院時的表情一樣，那重新燃起的憤怒讓他願意把伊利亞交給自己。

她明明知道對蘇洛而言，伊利亞有多麼重要。

「蘇洛他，在未經醫生允許下就開始強迫做上半身的復健，意外的他恢復的很快，可是我知道他很不平靜，那種憤怒那種怨氣，像是無法抹滅一樣的讓他無法像以前那樣從容，從你被帶走的那一刻起，他的嘶吼聲在我腦海裡迴盪到現在，只有你能讓他平息那種不安全感，伊利亞。」

&

「確定是鈽239。」走到UNCLE指揮官身旁，他看著部下們一箱一箱的抬出核裝藥，這比自己還早一步到現場的單位讓他覺得威佛利別有居心，可這件事跟這國際組織一點關係都沒有。

「你不能將它帶走。」勾著優雅的嘴角，他側身看向那一臉凝重的人，那曾傷害他們共同的部下，更不知道在打著甚麼算盤的男人，就看他聽到自己不客氣的口氣聲音更是凌厲了起來。  
「你可能沒有搞清楚你是在俄羅斯，威佛利。」

「國際組織要求你不能帶走，你要與UNCLE為敵嗎。」從容的走向兩大組織的長官，他立刻由胸口掏出了槍，一口流利的英國腔從蘇洛冷峻的神情一起流露了出來，讓一旁的威佛利瞬間安靜了下來。

他以為蘇洛會待在科里亞金身邊。

這除了臥底之外隨時都透露著不標準的美國口音的人居然下意識的說出了他最習慣的音調。

「你知道你這樣槍抵著我會被爆頭吧。」這是他第二次見到拿破崙蘇洛，那陰沉的口氣就連第一次見面被自己的手下揍了也不曾表露過，冷哼了一聲，他知道蘇洛是衝著科里亞金而來的。

「那也得看你還有沒有備用的狙擊手。」這擺明了自己過來前都把狙擊手給做掉了，他的槍口依然沒有移開，而他的上司也沒有吭一個字，更沒有阻止自己。「你要將冥王星運送到哪裡。」

「當然是莫斯科啊。」

「表面上伊利亞被傭兵給挾持，為了劫走下落不明的冥王星，看起來與你毫無關係，事實上一切都是你指使，就算伊利亞受到生命威脅，還是傭兵受到制裁你也可以脫離關係。」  
說著從頭到尾都可以撇清關係的人，他知道蘇聯高層官員包含赫魯雪夫都不知道伊利亞被逼供，即使那個人知道伊利亞藏著自己都不知道的事情，可是他卻從未要伊利亞找出他父親留下的秘密。

「你想阻止我帶走冥王星，那你們又要將它放在哪裡？總部？紐約？哈，那不是美國嗎，少在那邊跟我高談大義，就憑你，蘇洛。」冷笑了出來，他明知道蘇洛已經下手為強到高層那端透露了座標，他又有甚麼不將冥王星送到莫斯科的理由。

「長官，您有您的任務，我們也有我們的，將你們奪走的核彈頭歸還給我們，核裝藥你們就帶回去給蘇聯政府，您知道我們各自都要交差，而一個引爆球體我相信蘇聯也不缺這些炸藥與技術，除非您是要賣。」

握住蘇洛的槍身，他往下按了下來，要蘇洛克制住自己的情緒，這場談判不是那麼的容易，雖然沒有兩全其美的辦法，但至少有對方可以願意妥協的選擇，威佛利終於開口說話更希望這段爭執各有台階下的前提不起衝突，更雙關的說了最後一句話。

「呵，成交。」

搬運的過程非常長的一段時間，只剩下自己與威佛利待在同一個定點，可是他們之間卻沒有一句對話，默默的看著核武小心的被移動，他轉頭發現伊利亞被蓋比帶了過來，他立刻就走了過去抓住那一手就可以握住的手臂。

「你可以待在車上，為什麼要下來。」

看著這一直沒有發現自己站在後面的人，那背影讓他躊躇了自己要說的話，直到蘇洛發現了自己，走了過來想扶著自己的動作，讓他更是不想對上他的眼睛，覺得自己說出口的話是那麼的心虛。「我要留在莫斯科。」

「甚麼。」聲音低沉的像是帶著莫名的憤怒，擔心不捨的表情瞬間凝重的像凍結了他們之間的空氣般，他甚至懷疑自己到底聽到了甚麼，他的動作僵在了原先的動作，他更發現伊利亞沒有正眼對自己說。

「我會回KGB總部，蘇，蘇洛。」他看著那不讓自己把話說完就摟住自己的腰離開的人，他尷尬的想抓開卻發現自己沒有力氣，當他發現蘇洛是為了讓自己可以走快一點，他這才驚覺是自己反應過度。

「蓋比。」

「他們兩個。」身後的威佛利叫住自己，她一回頭露出的神情就是焦急，從伊利亞告訴自己打算回到KGB時，他完全不敢想像蘇洛知道後會發生甚麼事，雖然她不知道蘇洛會不會要自己不要跟，但是連威佛利都要自己不要跟去。

「妳不用跟去，相信我，他們會自己處理好的。」

將自己拉到車邊，看著不知道從哪裡扒來的車鑰匙，他不知道蘇洛要帶自己去哪裡，即使這裡是他熟悉的地方，是他曾經幸福與惡夢交織的童年，曾經紅軍大敗被戰爭肆虐的城市。

「為什麼要來這裡。」車子停在自家大門前面，他不用轉頭也知道剛剛自己才在這裡被蘇洛救了出來，他看著蘇洛不發一語的下車替自己打開車門，他轉頭看著自稱是自己情人的人向自己伸出了手。

閃耀的藍眼睛因為飽經折磨讓伊利亞看起來是如此的無辜，昔日緊扣板機握緊拳頭的飽滿手掌是如此粗糙與佈滿傷口，他在牽起心上人的手時露出了心疼的神情，卻恰好躲過要出車門的人的視線。

跟著身前人的步伐一步一步走進他曾經不想再踏入的地方，上一回他是昏迷的被扛了進來，這次他依照自己的意願走進華麗卻空蕩甚至散佈著從前的記憶而來的地方，牽著自己的手直到大廳就放開，讓他不由得回神的看向蘇洛。

「你還想替蘇聯效力？」

「就算我待在UNCLE也是以蘇聯的名義。」撇開了眼睛，他無法看著那直視自己的雙眼，雖然他覺得蘇洛問的這句話根本就是明知故問，但他知道他在質問自己的忠誠度，不然他不會問自己想不想，而他也沒有權利阻擋自己。

「他們怎麼對待你的，把你綁來、拷問你，然後呢，借此將你除名嗎。」這樣的回答讓他更是火大了起來，這有答跟沒答一樣，答非所問的乎巄說詞讓他的語氣愈來愈激動，卻看伊利亞只是冷靜的低沉說著。

「因為我不配合。」

「因為你是無辜的啊，誰不為國家利益著想，可是誰又為國際的和平著想，從我們處理鈾彈開始，難道你看不出來必殺令不就只是我們的價值而已嗎，現在有多少鈽彈大量製造，不分美蘇，你不希望冥王星落入蘇聯手中，你自然也不希望他落入美國手中，UNCLE是聯合國組織。」

這死忠的口吻到底是誰教的，蘇聯就是這樣洗腦的嗎，他自所以會和他彼此惺惺相惜，就是因為在身為一個探員一個間諜的內心深處，他們唯一的共同點就是希望這世界不會變得更壞，即便經歷二戰的各國都是這麼殘破不堪，美蘇制衡是無法改變的事實。

「他也只是英國的情報員而已。」想起奧列格在拷問自己時那種鄙視自己天真的想法，此刻蘇洛說的每一句話更讓他看清，在戰爭中每個人除了只圖自己的利益，不管他的心是偏向哪裡，一點意義也沒有，他們都只是個棋子罷了。

「總比把你賣了還好吧，難道愛國是這麼的盲目嗎。」

「我不想跟你搭檔。」談論忠誠度還是自己理想中的世界根本打發不了蘇洛，轉過臉他看著那錯愕的神情，閃爍的眼睛像是無法理解自己說的一樣充滿了迷惘，那一身昂貴西裝修飾著壯碩的體格，可是他卻不知道從甚麼時候開始，總是想起穿著一身體面的人所執行的任務總是讓他不能忽視。

就算這次是為了救自己也一樣。

「你是在氣我，這一切都是因為我判誤嗎。」好一陣子說不出話來，他吞了口口水，腦中閃過伊利亞要離開自己離開這個團隊的任何理由，打破了彼此看不順眼關係後，甚至他們有了進一步的關係，他不覺得理由有這麼簡單。

「這次的行動是搜救嗎，穿西裝？你又去哪裡滲透了誰。」帶著鄙視的語調，他的口氣充滿著不在乎，像是在說一個他看不起的作風，他只差又勾搭了誰又和誰去滾了床單這句話守在嘴裡，當他發現自己脫口而出的話已經來不及了。

「你在嫉妒？」像是指責自己行徑的口吻，他皺深了眉頭認真了思考一下，伊利亞甚麼時候會語帶雙關了，不對，他渾然覺得伊利亞在莫名的生自己的氣，但是伊利亞的思考邏輯是非常好理解，他還是覺得自己猜不到原因。

「嫉妒你的花邊新聞比我還多嗎。」眼前的男人好女色的程度早就不是用嫉妒兩個字就可以說完的，那與自己不同一直在散發性魅力的男人怎麼都無法讓自己忍受，但是嫉妒這個說詞讓他覺得格外的可笑，卻看蘇洛激動的抓住自己。

「你有花邊新聞，是誰。」

這思路完全和自己不同方向的人，一向隱晦不把話說清楚的男人認真的神情讓他瞬間頓了一下，甚麼時候蘇洛變的這麼直接了，直白的情緒直接傳進自己的心裡，和以往總是用著各式各樣的言語掩蓋著、繞圈子的戲弄不同。

「我們的合作，就到此為止吧，我會記得你將我從這黑暗中拉出來。」

由自己的手中脫開退了一步，他發現伊利亞準備轉身離開這裡，那無法直接的對自己表示謝意的人，婉轉說出口的話更讓他發現那個人心裡的一絲脆弱，更知道自己要從哪裡立足。「救一個搭檔嗎，不顧腿傷尚未痊癒就只為彌補自己的錯誤嗎，我拿破崙蘇洛，是這種人？」

停下自己緩慢移動的腳步側過身，那自嘲的嗓音是那麼像傷心人才說得出的語調，但要論愚蠢的行徑，他覺得自己才真的是最愚蠢的那個人。「那伊利亞科里亞金又是哪種人，武術冠軍在危機時刻卻把槍給放下的愚蠢行徑，全世界都知道一個KGB為了一個CIA而放棄制伏對手的機會，唔。」

那突然靠上自己的胸膛，湊過來的吻突如其來的止住了自己的嘴，扣住自己下巴的手阻止了自己往後的機會，那由下往上壓迫著自己的臉讓他伸起左手想推開這只差沒摟住自己的人。「唔，蘇。」

這無意間像是在對自己告白的說詞讓他差一點就要往伊利亞的右肩摟了下去，他終於知道伊利亞為什麼要逃離自己的身邊，移開了唇他由下往上看著伊利亞的睫毛依然那麼的襯托出美麗的眼睛，充滿著水氣的看著自己，不再躲避。「不是一個KGB為了一個CIA，而是伊利亞為了蘇洛而透露了他有在乎的人。」

「你害怕自己愛上我嗎，伊利亞。」

他知道自己的心情已經表露無疑，他知道蘇洛感受到自己對他有感覺，當那雙唇再度貼上自己的同時，那種傳進心裡深處的感觸讓他感到害怕，在他有了自覺之後就連這深情的眼神都讓他無法抗拒，這是如此糟糕的事情。「不，是因為愛上了所以要逃開。」

毫不修飾豪不婉轉的說出了對自己的感受，他愣住的看著那坦蕩的人，在他們這樣追逐嬉鬧的曖昧之下，即使有了一夜的關係他們也不曾坦承過自己的心境，可這最好面子的男人更比自己早一步的說了出口，但那否定了自己的說詞讓他的心閃過他不曾有過的心痛。

「收手吧，在你我不會危害到彼此之前。」

「是因為你不相信我嗎，伊利亞。」握住那要推開自己的手他揪在自己的胸口，他有點恍神的苦笑了出來，他知道自己是個差勁的戀人，他知道自己是個不能讓人相信的情人，但他不是隨便對一個男人就會這樣的。

「你不相信我對你的感情勝過自己。」

「任何人，在愛對方之前都必須愛過自己，不然就會遍體麟傷。」比起自己的另外一半，蘇洛是更愛自己還是更愛他曾有過的另外一半他不是不清楚，那不想被人所管的萬般風情造就了這樣的蘇洛，可自私並沒有錯，只是比重的問題。

「這是你母親跟你說的嗎。」綜橫情場的說詞卻透露著內心的孤獨，那沒有正面回答自己的問題，卻也說出不像他會說出的話，他摟住了伊利亞的腰將自己的鼻子湊到了他的脖子上輕輕的啄吻了起來。

「放開我。」

「那晚之後我就沒有碰過你，所以你以為我都去找別人嗎。」輕輕的咬起親吻下的皮膚，那沒有辦法掙脫自己的人想躲開自己的追吻，他知道伊利亞為什麼想從自己的身邊逃開，可是他卻不知道是甚麼引起的，因為他花心，因為他不相信自己嗎。

「蘇洛。」

「難道我離開過房間？我的房裡有聲音？」他明明知道伊利亞在自己身上裝了竊聽器，吻上那想抬高的下顎他追問著這不斷拒絕自己的人，他甚至將人逼到沙發背上就是不讓他後退。  
「放開我，蘇洛。」輕輕的移動自己的腳步，但那摟住自己的人轉了方向讓他的背靠上了無法後退，貼近自己的體溫讓他想扯回自己的手又要將他們彼此推開，他不想回答蘇洛的話，更不想談論他們之間的事。「我必須回KGB總部。」

「為什麼。」

「我是個KGB。」蘇洛的反問讓他覺得莫名其妙，他看著那冷著臉的人聲音輕柔的顯得這個人輕浮，直視著輕挑的眉目，他知道隱藏在那之下的蘇洛正在生氣，他一回答一樣的聲音又從那薄唇冷冷的說了一個字出來。

「為什麼。」答非所問讓他下意識的咄咄逼人，他沒有弄清楚伊利亞為什麼要選擇逃避自己，就只想知道為什麼，而伊利亞依然沒有要告訴自己的意思，再次回答的像找個隨便個理由搪塞自己，讓他的口氣更忍不住的加重。

「我是蘇聯人。」

「為什麼，告訴我為什麼───」掐住伊利亞的左肩他幾乎失控的喊了出來，發生了這樣的事、受了這樣的傷、遭到曾經信任的人的背叛，他不懂還有甚麼理由可以讓伊利亞堅持回到KGB而選擇離開他們，卻看那個人也朝自己吼了出來。

「我不想被支配──────」吼的他忍不住胸口痛了起來，在這空盪的大房子裡充斥著他們兩個人的喊叫聲，他不懂蘇洛到底憑甚麼可以朝自己這樣喊，就看蘇洛依然不減強硬的態度回了自己。

「難道你回去就不是被擺佈嗎────」

「如果沒有和你在一起，我就不會不甘心啊────」他不奢望有誰可以理解自己，他也不期待蘇洛可以了解自己，可這次的事件，讓他確切的知道蘇洛在他的心中已經不像從前，他的弱點像暴露在陽光下連自己都不敢直視。

直白的理由，也許那是伊利亞無心脫口而出話，可是又再度讓他當場愣住，這無意間一直透露著對自己的感覺，相較之下自己果真狡猾多了，苦笑了出來，他說出了伊利亞內心深處對自己的抗拒。

「美蘇較勁誰拳頭大，我們從這樣開始，可是最終，我也沒有要支配你。」

「他們可以用你來支配我。」那神情突然轉變的如此溫柔的男人說破了他沒有直接說出口的話，他害怕自己會再因為蘇洛而出錯，不管是判斷還是最直白的反應，這對他來說無疑就是個大忌，何況他還是個探員，他們被國家左右。

連最後的一絲尊嚴都將被人給支配。

「那不是支配，那是牽制，所以你更要離開那裏留在我身邊啊，有我、有蓋比、有威佛利。」糾正伊利亞的用詞，這似乎沒談過戀愛的人抗拒的像是愛情就像個跌進去就爬不出的深淵，可他依舊相信，就因為有愛，不管是朋友之間、親人之間、共事之間，抑或者是情人之間，才可以成就信念。

看著伊利亞糾結著臉靜靜的聽自己說著，他知道他一點一滴在裡解自己說的其中含意，他知道即便他不能消除這個人最害怕的事，可那是因為對愛感到模糊的人對自己產生的不自信，那是怎麼樣也急不來的事。

「不管他們是怎麼認為我們之間的關係，我們為何惺惺相惜由水火不容而成了互補的搭檔，這也沒必要讓他們知道，我只知道，我們的理念一貫，我雖然沒甚麼愛國情操，還不情不願，但這世界的動盪對我也不會有好處，哪天我走在路上就被炸飛了，這種感覺多差啊。」

「噗。」不知為何他認知到自己依舊敗在蘇洛的能言善道是出自於對感情的衝動，還是自己思考得不夠周全所以反駁不了蘇洛的說詞，損自己還損的挺有道理的，那詼諧的語調讓他忍不住的笑了出來。

「你笑了，你的牙齒好可愛。」那被自己逗笑的人讓他也瞬間笑開了臉，這終於被自己弄笑的人終於把這抑鬱、不安、憤怒給一掃而空，看著那笑的虎牙都露出來的人他的心情也不再那麼沉重。

「蘇，唔。」那突然貼近的臉讓他下意識的就闔上了眼睛，不穩的坐上了椅背，那貼上來的嘴唇不再讓他有反射的一拳過去，他更發現自己有了對蘇洛的自覺後，他不知道怎麼面對這個人，不知道怎麼面對自己的感情。

「你笑了，你笑了，這輩子可以只笑給我看嗎。」重重的一吻就移開了嘴唇，他用鼻子親暱的蹭著這個人的臉，他從來沒有這麼強烈的想要一個人，想要這個人可以一直這樣在自己面前如此鬆懈、笑得如此天真。

「在說甚麼，你是在求婚嗎。」聽了蘇洛誇張的說詞他又笑了出來，蘇洛的口才他不是沒見識過，可是現在他卻意外的發現自己為什麼可以對這個人放的這麼開，就看蘇洛信誓旦旦的說著從懷中拿出了一條項鍊，而項鍊的裝飾是一枚戒指，讓他立刻就瞪大了眼睛。

「是，我是，從你為我把槍放下的那一刻起，我的一切就只屬於你，如果你願意，你可以留著它嗎。」

Who Get A Bigger Fist──人與人之間從初識開始自然就會分辨相處當中誰比較有主控權，自然也有分不出高下而成天鬥個不停的對手，不管在甚麼層面，每個人都會有不同層面的堅持，這是需要時間磨合的。  
而即使在海王星事件伊利亞憤怒的直奔回國，也依然帶著蘇洛給他的戒指。  
而在這兩人之中誰才是那支配者呢。

FIN


	11. 番外

「這，是可以戴的戒指？」看著眼前的項鍊，他知道主體是戒指，他有點錯愕的挑了單眉，蘇洛是在跟自己私訂終身嗎，不對，為什麼這個人可以買個他沒套過的戒指就要給自己？而且戒指內側有兩個字母？

「當然，這是你的尺寸。」二話不說就把手上的戒指套在伊利亞的無名指指節上，當然有著項鍊戒指自然連第二指節都下不去，可蘇洛知道要是把戒指從項鍊拿下來那肯定是正確的尺寸。

「為什麼，你會有我的尺寸，難道你……」看著那卡在自己右手指節上的戒指，他知道這戒指他戴得下去，可是他不懂為什麼蘇洛可以知道自己的手指尺寸，他可以拿甚麼比對？唯一比對的只有。

對，他戒指到哪去了。

「嗯我把你和蓋比的假戒指拿去當了，再貼一些錢買了我們的對戒。」說的雲淡風輕卻沒說實際上自己是貼了超過一倍的錢，就看伊利亞聽到自己把戒指當了整個錯愕到了不行後，聽到對戒更是叫出聲。

「你瘋了嗎────」

「又沒人叫你戴在手上。」把自己的行徑給理所當然化，難道求婚戒指是只買一枚的嗎，然後求不成婚好再去銀樓賣掉嗎，他不懂伊利亞到底為什麼要錯愕自己買對戒。  
「你居然擅自，唔，唔嗯。」他不可置信的喊了出來卻被逼近的臉給打斷，反射的將手抓上了眼前的臉，他沒有推開手上的觸感，眼睛也沒有睜開，那直接鑽進嘴裡的舌頭讓他皺起了眉頭。

手掌悄悄的摸上了削瘦的臉頰，他聽不出言詞當中有任何的不願意，即使是驟變的神情，他也沒有看出有一絲的不高興，身體一沉他用大拇指扳住了他的顎骨，舌頭毫無預警的就觸碰到了對方的，他知道伊利亞不會拒絕自己的心意。

與剛剛截然不同的吻，那微張著嘴他可以看到蘇洛的舌頭，他甚至記得這和那天晚上賦與激烈的糾纏是一樣的暗示，僵住了全身那不斷用唇舌吸吮自己乾澀的嘴唇與拙劣的舌頭，久違的熱吻就在自己的感官中放大。

手指下滑他從領口沿著脖子摸了下去，撥開了從第二顆釦子開始扣的襯衫，他的手輕輕的滑過了繃帶，手更是往下的一一解開扣子，吸住交纏的舌頭，那因為被撫過傷口的人開始不安分的扭動。

卡在蘇洛臂膀之下的左手只能抓住身前人的背，右手想推開他的臉卻因為扯動到了傷口使不上力，扭開自己的臉他沒有發現自己的襯衫釦子已被全部解開。「蘇，哈啊，你想幹嘛，你這個吻。」

「有感覺嗎，我想要你，可以嗎。」帶著粗重的喘息將自己的鼻子貼在那開始泛紅的臉蛋上，閉起了眼睛傳來皮膚的味道，他愈來愈覺得自己的衝動難以控制，耳邊傳來的喘息聲更是帶著升高的體溫誘惑著自己。

「你，哈啊。」這種缺氧的氛圍還帶著緊張的心情，這個吻明明就還沒到了足以產生窒息感的程度，卻讓彼此發出這麼曖昧的喘息，他渾然沒有想勾引蘇洛的意思，可這個人卻如此直白的反問自己，甚至不等自己的回答。「蘇，唔。」

那向左邊撇開了的臉讓他順勢著右臉吻上了下顎、脖子，就來到了肩上，那顫抖了一下的人因為自己的碰觸再度來到了繃帶前，看著那凹陷的肩窩不是因為胸肌的隆起，而是因為身前人的消瘦以及受到的折磨，讓他心疼的更是溫柔的再附上一次吻。

「你不要，唔。」緊繃的又彈了一下，蘇洛露骨的舉止讓他緊張的心跳加快無法平息自己的喘息，他明明知道蘇洛的觸碰是有多麼的溫柔與輕柔，甚至不足以讓他的傷口發疼，可是他就是抗拒著。

「痛嗎。」依然閉著眼他的嘴唇沒有離開，但是伊利亞的喘息卻沒有絲毫減緩也沒有回答，他張開了眼再往下顎親了過去又閉上了眼，上移又在那沒有轉回的臉上記下一吻。「我弄痛你了嗎。」

他的心突然沉了下來。

那個傷口，明明在一個月前就已造成。

可如今傷口卻赤裸裸的綻開血肉。

「你一靠近我就會繃緊，不是你的關係，它的產生也是。」耳邊的語調聽起來那麼的心疼那麼的自責，就與槍傷一樣，在他的肩上也將留下無法抹滅的傷痕，但是在心中也在彼此身上留下了刀割。

「為什麼我到的時候，傷口還是像新的傷口一樣血流不止。」吐出的語調表示自己的心情受到了影響，他克制不住自己的懷疑，他也無法改變自己不捨與憤怒交織的聲音與神情。  
發現自己不該多說了一句，他甚至不敢看蘇洛此刻看著自己的臉，他就怕自己最後的一股堅強瓦解在這個人的溫柔當中，閉上了眼睛他不想回答，他也不知道怎麼回答，卻看他抓住自己的下巴轉正自己的臉。

「為什麼不告訴我，難道你身上還有甚麼我不能知道的傷。」伊利亞的沉默讓他心裡的不安開始逐漸的擴大，他明明確認那個被他斃了的小子沒有對自己的心上人性暴力，可他的確暗示著甚麼，就看伊利亞激烈的說溜了嘴。

「怎麼可能，你不要問。」他知道蘇洛懷疑自己有沒有被侵犯，可那根本是不可能的事，就體型與性格上來說，他根本就不會是他們使用性暴力的對象，他覺得蘇洛的猜測很誇張，卻沒想到自己對蘇洛原本想追問的事情透露了一二。

「他還活著，是奧列格把你的傷口又……」不讓自己追問也沒有一句話安撫自己的心情，讓他知道，這筆帳還沒有算到，他看著那發現自己說溜嘴的人瞪大了眼睛，立刻撐起了手臂準備起來卻被伊利亞給抓住。「我早該直接爆了他的頭。」

「你要去哪裡。」看著那在自己正上方爬起來的人他抓住了自己身旁的手臂，說出了第二次對蘇洛說過一模一樣的話，他不知道這個人要去哪裡，卻也不希望他離開自己的身邊，明明只是問句，可卻透露著要這個人留在身邊的訊息。

那是伊利亞的示弱。

那是伊利亞不自覺地散發出的一股脆弱。

那是伊利亞對依賴最直白的表示。

「你不怕我克制不了，太粗魯嗎。」那對自己無意識透露著哀求的神情，這是今天才有過，而現在是第二次，那無辜的藍寶石直視著自己，他不會再拒絕第二次，笑出了溫柔的笑容，就看那被自己問的立刻紅透臉的人撇開了眼睛。

「我又不是這個意思。」彆扭的撇開臉像欲拒還迎一樣，毫無自覺自己此刻的模樣更激發起蘇洛的占有慾，渾然忘了在更早一刻他們差點就在這容得下自己身高的長沙發上做了起來。  
「你不知道我是很難轉移注意力的嗎。」笑得更是迷人，他俯首吻上身下人的臉頰，就看被自己壓上的人嚇了一跳的將雙手擋在他們彼此之間，他知道伊利亞基本上是要自己一起行動，但他不覺得伊利亞對自己的觸碰一點期待也沒有。

「你指甚麼注意力，你剛不是都要起來了嗎。」他明明就只想知道這個人打算下一步要怎麼做，卻衍生了蘇洛對自己一堆的猜測，而他更不懂蘇洛指的是對那檔事的注意力還是對奧列格的注意力，就看他抓起自己依然卡著戒指的右手在無名指上親了一口。

「有差嗎，結論是一樣的。」雙手由手掌撐著變成手脛撐著，俯下身要吻身下人卻發現他撇開了臉，下半身故意貼著對方的褲襠蹭了一下，伊利亞整個彈了一下倒抽一口氣。  
「他們在等我們，啊。」這人是完全忘了有一群同事在等嗎，看著眼前熟悉的客廳，不知為何自己會排斥吊兒郎當的蘇洛，像是只在乎著做那件事而不是想要自己，讓他本能的想去抗拒這個男人，敏感的半勃反應讓他嚇的轉正了臉，唇上就輕輕的被啄了一下。

「所以他們得等我們回去才能撤離啊，你還欠我一次脫掉你身上的衣服。」

「這裡，這裡是大廳耶，你，蘇洛。」這人說得如此輕鬆的就在自己的下巴親了又親，他慌張的叫了出來，發現他對蘇洛的言行舉止毫無招架之力，他對第一次的晚上只有後半段有記憶，前半段只稍微記得蘇洛的胸膛，他完全對此刻的貼近感到不知所措。

「難道這裡還有人嗎。」抬起臉他看著這莫名在緊張的心上人，他故作挑眉的表示不懂，更心知肚明他要是給伊利亞後路走，他可以左右而言他只為表達他要說的，而他突然發現，這次的伊利亞可是清醒的。

「沒有人就可以不顧場合就，唔，嗯。」

不想再讓伊利亞有繼續說下去的機會，舌頭再次跟著嘴唇就吻了下去，咬住了那想逃開的舌頭，右手捧住了伊利亞的後頸，他的左手便滑過他的胸膛要將他的襯衫給脫了下來。

「唔嗯，唔啊，唔。」這才發現自己的衣服不知道甚麼時候被解開，被抬起的脖子讓他被吻的更是深入，溫暖的大手撫摸著自己，甚至來到了自己的腹部，讓他驚覺蘇洛真的要在這裡要了自己，可這裡，這裡是。「唔，蘇洛────」

抬起左手胡亂的扯住自己的領子，那掙脫自己的吻就撇開了臉大口大口的喘息著，他看著露出右肩繃帶的胸膛還有滿是瘀青的軀體，他知道伊利亞不會想再回到這裡。

「我就是要在這裡，第一次也是最後一次，即便這裡有生靈萬物、舊念亡魂，我也要證明你是我的。」

「你，唔。」轉回臉看著蘇洛信誓旦旦的說著，斬釘截鐵的說詞讓他一句話都回不出來，抓下自己扯著領子的手並在自己的手心又記下一吻，手又回到了領子上，他看著蘇洛露出了溫柔的笑容。

「解下來。」原本使勁的手頓時之間猶豫的搭在自己的領帶上，他說了這麼多也做了這麼多，但是他依然等待著伊利亞的回應，也許伊利亞束好他的領帶整好自己的領子，他就會起身離開，但身下人仍是一臉難為情的拉開了自己的領帶，讓他笑開臉的解開身下人的褲頭。

「等一，啊。」那往自己下半身移動的手讓他嚇得撐起了上半身，但咬住自己的愛撫讓他全身僵住，肩頸上的啃咬又離自己的右肩最近，酥麻的感覺讓他的注意力全移到了蘇洛的嘴上。  
解開褲頭他的手開始拉開了自己的西裝外套，吸吮身下人的皮膚引起了伊利亞的輕顫，頸後的手抓住了那想逃開的移動，他的唇來到了胸前並將手抽了出來按住身下人的左手。

「啊。」因為左手被箝制住而撐起了自己的左胸，那咬起自己皮膚的人讓自己敏感的抖了一下，舌頭所到之處都引起了劇烈的喘息，他覺得自己的心跳很快，這種感覺非常的陌生卻意外的不讓他感到厭惡，更因為那是蘇洛而讓他繃緊了全身。

解開了襯衫的領口他的手摸上了那瘦得只剩下結實肌肉的身軀，就連原本要練厚的肌肉群都只剩下線條，舌頭忍不住的重舔卻引來腹部抽了一下，他抬眼看到伊利亞痛的倒抽一口氣。

「嘶。」連日挨打的疼痛在他的腹部上留下了斑斑的紫青色的痕跡，看著蘇洛更輕柔的在腹上留下親吻，麻癢的感覺更是讓他不自覺得繃緊腹肌，突然黏膩的柔軟來到了胸前的突起，讓他驚叫一聲。「啊。」

舌頭輕輕的舔過乳暈畫圈便舔過乳點，一手撫上另一邊輕輕的捏起，就看伊利亞激烈的彈了一下急喘著氣，舌頭往上舔上伊利亞的嘴唇，他覺得自己深深的為這個人著迷，更是故意的讓另一手也捏住自己舔過的突起。

「啊啊，你別。」不管那看著自己的人臉是不是近在咫尺，他依然無法克制的叫了出來，被鬆開的左手因為胸前的挑逗讓他敏感的想抓開胸前撫弄的手，那種難受的感覺迫使著他發出令蘇洛差點把持不住的喘息。

「你就是都這個樣子，才讓我欲罷不能。」重吻在那人的臉上，他覺得自己焦躁了起來，上次他就知道伊利亞的身體比較敏感，可他沒想過他清醒的反應比喝酒的反應還大。

「哪個樣子，啊。」他覺得自己的眼中充滿了霧氣，全身發燙的讓他吐出來的氣息都如此滾燙，那揉著自己胸前的愛撫讓他幾乎沒有辦法去注意聽蘇洛在自己耳  
邊說了甚麼，那優雅帶著粗重的嗓音不知為何讓他渾身發麻。

「直白、誠實，的用反應告訴我你有感覺。」也許上次只能說人對愛撫都會有反應，可是這次伊利亞的反應激烈的讓他下半身硬的發痛，甚至他覺得自己的呼吸也愈來愈粗重。

「才沒，啊啊，蘇洛，你不要，啊。」那揉捏著自己乳尖的愛撫突然又多了舌頭在前端舔弄，讓他差點尖叫了出來，不知道是不是因為心境的關係，對於蘇洛的觸碰沒有一處不激烈，他甚至無法去注意到自己的聲音有多麼撩人。

那抓著自己的臉的手想推開自己，他更空了一隻手將自己的手下移一路就伸進隆起的褲襠裡，就聽到更尖銳的吸氣聲像抽噎一樣渾身一震，抓住濕溽的硬物讓他挺了起來。

「咿。」那種全身到處是癢處的感覺讓他想起了自己神智不清時也發出過這樣的聲音，膝蓋猛烈的抬了起來他發現蘇洛放開了自己，並動手脫下了自己的褲子和鞋子。

坐了起來他幾乎是抽掉了伊利亞身上的遮蔽物，原本應該要慢條斯理的自己此刻卻無法慢慢來，他看著那全身佈滿誘人的潮紅，就連那總是掛著陰沉神情的臉容都泛著曖昧的紅韻，相較之下他不覺得自己也有多從容。

全身一震後瞬間所有的愛撫都離開了自己身上，他鬆軟的調息著自己的呼吸發現蘇洛在脫他的褲子，當自己的雙腿被分開時他幾乎難為情的用左手遮住了自己的臉，直到蘇洛坐在自己的雙腿間時他依然沒有移開自己的手，但他發現蘇洛伏下了身讓他嚇的趕緊撐起來。

「等等，你知道我多久沒洗澡了嗎。」他看著蘇洛抓著自己的欲望臉就要湊了上去，嚇的他趕緊抓住他的肩膀，他以為這個人是要進入另外一個階段，可卻怎麼是用嘴幫自己呢。

「你剛上藥的時候肯定擦過澡了。」這瞬間從情慾中清醒的人想阻止自己幫他口活，雖然他這點掙扎是沒有甚麼阻力可言，但是這應該是第一次被人作口活的人，怎麼比第一次幫人口活的人還緊張呢。

「那也只有上半身啊。」他尷尬的看著自己聳立的慾望離蘇洛英挺的五官那麼近，他光是看著自己的生理反應就無地自容了，他不懂這個人怎麼可以幫自己口活，更何況他有多久沒有洗澡了。

雖然他在天寒地凍沒有床鋪沒有被子之下睡在地上。

可不代表他身上的體味不重啊。

「然後呢，舔過之後就是我的味道了。」他實在是懶於回答伊利亞的各種問題，他相信到時伊利亞身上會渾身都是自己的口水味，更是索性的就湊上了唇，輕輕的親上敏感的前端，就看那因為興奮的反應而擺了一下，尖銳的吸氣聲又傳入自己的耳裡。

「等，啊。」嘴唇厚實的貼上，柔軟的嘴唇接著是舌頭的纏繞，他倒抽了一口氣將自己的脖子繃直的仰了起來，那沿著自己的莖部舔到了根部的舔吻讓他更是忍不住的想繃起了腰，啄吻一口一口的回到了前端，包覆的濕熱口腔讓他又叫了出來。「啊啊。」

帶著手掌的套弄邊吸吮著口中的慾望，他扳開了那想夾緊的大腿，覺得原來替人口活沒那麼難，只是願不願意一直是影響最大的原因，而他更樂於看到伊利亞因為自己的愛撫舒服忘我的模樣，服伺一個總是羞澀的愛人更是讓他躍躍欲試。

「唔唔。」陌生的快感不斷的由慾望中心傳來，他覺得自己的呼吸又更加紊亂，溫熱的嘴裡時而帶著舌頭的舔弄時而帶著口腔的吸吮，時而緩慢時而快速，讓他無法自主的抽了一下自己的腰，前所未有的快感幾乎讓他無法控制自己腰部的擺動。

抽送了幾口他的唇舌直逼男人脆弱的囊袋，就看伊利亞激烈的抖了一下，他便用舌頭舔弄囊球又將之吸入口中，反覆著嘴裡的舔弄與手掌的抽送，手由大腿根部悄悄的移到囊袋下的會陰。

「哈啊。」蘇洛帶來的快感幾乎快淹沒了自己的理智，想夾緊自己的雙腿卻會被蘇洛的手肘給壓了下來，他由衷的感受到男人在性慾當前就是個脆弱的生物，他的注意力完全移不開自己的下半身，而自己更不敢盯著蘇洛看。

舌頭回到了前端，他看著鈴口濕潤的溢著前液，舌頭舔去水滴他含住整個前端便從冠狀溝用口腔吸吮退到馬眼，套弄的手掌配合著口中的律動，快速的重複著這個動作，逐漸跟著抬起的臀部讓他在會陰搓揉的手指順勢的往下滑。

「啊，蘇洛，啊。」異物感的伸入使他毫無防備的叫了出來，強烈的快感直逼自己的腦門更讓他忍不住的迎合抽送的律動，但大拇指輕易的滑入後下一刻就是換修長的食指深入，讓他動彈不得，可蘇洛的嘴巴卻沒有停下來。

收放自己的口腔，還用著內唇摩擦的敏感的前端，僵住的下半身緊接著是全身的顫抖，他知道伊利亞已經被推往慾望的顛峰，此刻的體態更是讓他停下了嘴，那呼喊自己的聲音更讓他更是想看。

快感的間斷讓他莫名難受的全身使力，他調息著自己的呼吸，發現自己的胸前劇烈起伏還隱隱作痛，挺起著修長的身軀上頭還有吻痕與瘀青的交雜，挺立的乳尖和聳立的慾望煽情的他毫無自覺，當他注意到蘇洛的注視，就看著他突然坐了起來由暗袋拿出保險套。

「等等，你是要進去了嗎。」手指由自己的體內抽出後他的腰際就順勢得落了下來，他有點慌張的不知道對方要做甚麼，為什麼總覺得這次的愛撫跟上回自己印象中截然不同，這次蘇洛真的拿出了套子可順序卻弄得他莫名混亂，所以現在他是要進入下一個階段了嗎。

「沒有，我要用它裡面的潤滑液。」他知道自己已經快按耐不住，但這次沒甚麼辦法可以讓自己更快，而他也不能弄痛身受重傷的人，他俐落的用嘴撕開包裝就將裡頭的液體給倒在手上，卻發現那還喘著氣的伊利亞大聲了出來。

「你居然隨身攜帶保險套。」

「我總不是隨時帶著潤滑液吧。」對性事懂得不算多的男人總是在奇怪的節骨眼上質問自己，但要不是這個地方不能洗澡，他才不會把這東西拿出來用，他沒有解釋清楚卻發現伊利亞根本聽不懂自己說的話。

「有差嗎。」他這時才發現這個男人會隨身帶著這種東西，那為什麼上次那天晚上他就沒有用，看著把整個包裝放到旁邊就雙手搓了起來的男人，完全不知道他要幹嘛。  
「男人比較需要潤滑液。」單手抓起了其中一隻腳另一手就直接將兩隻手指從窄縫伸了進去，那緊窒的腸壁對應著猝不及防的叫聲，他瞬間看著伊利亞下意識的將自己的左手遮住自己的臉，他知道他不想讓自己看到。

「啊。」明明還在說話這人突然就拉起了自己的腳往自己的股間塞了兩隻手指，咬緊了牙根，突然穿透自己的異樣感帶著疼痛與滑膩直達自己的羞恥心，要說痛根本就不比自己的傷口來的痛，可說不出的感覺讓他不想與他繼續對話。

「痛嗎。」輕輕的抽了出來又輕輕的塞了進去，他看著粉嫩的肉穴他不禁納悶上次到底怎麼進去的，這麼窄的地方就連自己的動作再緩慢他都可以看到內壁完全沒有放鬆的跡象。  
「你不要問。」他弄痛自己了還問自己會不會痛，他試著放鬆自己的身體，甚至放鬆自己臀部的肌肉，可體內進出的手指卻依然讓他無法忽視得不自覺會縮緊了一下，當他感覺到蘇洛每次進去的角度都不太一樣，由體內深處傳來的搔癢感更讓他的喘息由牙縫中漏出。「呼嗚。」

他知道伊利亞再隱忍著自己最有感覺的地方，看著沒有軟下來慾望他便足以知道，抽出的手指不再那麼緊繃，他更是加快了抽動的速度，就聽見那隱忍的喘息聲急促了起來，他更是往他記得的角度按去。

「啊啊，你的手。」他的腰整個彈了起來，強烈的射精感不知道是由腰上傳來孩是由身體深處傳來，他的身體劇烈的發抖起來，就看蘇洛又俯首含住自己聳立的慾望，讓他崩潰的紅了眼眶。「蘇洛，你不要再，等等，快，出來了，啊。」

他快速的吸吮著紅透的前端，他知道伊利亞原本就在高潮的邊緣，耳邊慌亂的聲音還拉扯著自己的衣服，突然僵住的身體伴隨著濃稠的液體衝入自己的嘴裡，他停住了自己的嘴等待伊利亞鬆軟的那一刻他才移開嘴。

高潮的餘韻讓他覺得非常疲憊，好像所有的緊繃都由自己的身心裡衝出，直到他聽到蘇洛用力的吞了口水的聲音，他才錯愕的看向那正在解開褲頭的男人。「你居然把它吞下去了。」  
「怎麼了。」拉下自己的拉鏈，自己的慾望就從底褲裡彈了起來，低頭將自己的底褲拉到自己的囊球下，他看著伊利亞一臉不好意思的撇開了臉，他完全沒有覺得自己剛剛有甚麼地方做錯。

水漬的印痕露骨的在底褲上，那彈出的前端讓他當場倒抽了一口氣，但是蘇洛依然若無其事讓自己的誠實對自己袒露無疑，他難為情的轉開自己的臉，眼角卻還是看著蘇洛戴起了套子。「我根本就沒體力了還讓我先出來。」

「我怕，你放鬆不了。」兩手勾起了伊利亞的雙腳他將臀部拖向了自己，將自己的腫脹抵在臀縫，他抽了一隻手握住了自己，抬起眼睛的看向那緊張的盯著自己的藍眼睛。「我可以進去了嗎。」

「還問。」發現這人居然看向了自己，他撇開了眼睛沒想到這拿破崙蘇洛還要詢問自己，現在到了這種地步，就連上次他不也是做了才問，就看他靠上了自己用自己的鼻子在蹭自己的臉。

「你在生氣，不然你要我怎麼樣。」這明明就還在害羞的人不知道又在彆扭甚麼，自己還抵在入口處，他將那撇開的臉轉向自己要他給自己一個回答，即便他只是故意問他的，沒想到這人居然是這種反應。

「要是你還敢去找別人，我就，哈啊啊────」那帶著情慾也帶著濃烈的佔有慾的眼神直盯著對方，卻話說一半就被那突然頂入的肉刃給逼的叫出聲來，抓住了蘇洛的肩膀，粗重的喘息就吐在自己臉上。

「就怎麼樣。」依然擴張不是很夠的腸壁絞緊的他都不得不喘著說話，他看著那筋攣的全身顫抖的人閉緊了長長的眼睫，他更是往深處頂進了半截，那脫口而出的只剩下喘息沒有任何抵抗與怒罵。

「嗚嗯。」疼痛且帶著壓迫感的碩大硬體更讓他完全無法忽視的存在感，可他知道自己只是半軟的反應又開始挺了起來，蘇洛更是開始緩慢的一寸寸退開，卻每一次都更深深的進入，更是讓他無法克制自己由腹部湧出來的呻吟。「哈啊，唔，你，啊，要是你敢，我就，讓你再也下不了床，啊啊。」

聽到伊利亞驚人的宣言他忍不住的勾起了嘴角，更是用力的一頂讓身下人尖銳的叫了出來，他糟糕的覺得自己這次似乎撐不太久了，雖然，他要的原本就不是那麼單純的慾望結合，他要的只是這個人的回應。

「為什麼，你講的讓我好期待啊。」

那像是在與自己約定每一場的歡愛。

不知為何這威脅的字語讓他心裡滿足的洋溢著幸福。

未公開之實體書收錄更完。


End file.
